


From The Top To The Bottom

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changing clothes, changing roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Top To The Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own Mickie James, Trish Stratus or any WWE/WWF stars for that matter. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Trish’s POV  
  
I’ve just finished my part in tonight’s episode of RAW and I’m now heading back to the Women’s locker room. As I am on my way there people who I pass by are telling me what a great job I did out there I simply say thanks or smile at them as I continue on my way anxious to get back there and anxious for the woman that I have just worked along side or rather against to get back to the Women‘s locker room because I have a very important question I have to ask her.  
  
You know I have to say I have been in an awful lot of angle’s with a lot of great men and Women however this is without a doubt my favourite angle of all and the main reason for it is because I’m working along side or rather against the woman I love. She’ll be on her way back to the Women’s locker room in a little while she’s just finishing off our segment.  
  
The segment that I am talking about involved me the woman that I love and a guy the fans know as "Jack"  
  
What happened in the segment was I went out to the ring dressed as the woman I love to her entrance music acting like she does. In the ring was a huge "present" and I got into the ring and then got on the mic and said that I had a present for the woman I am going to be facing for the woman’s title at Backlash however before that I wanted to give her a present and so I called her down to the ring. She came down to the beginning of my music which then cut to her music which I came down to the ring to first.  
  
I then revealed to her and to the world what the "present" was and the present was "Jack" who was my onscreen ex-boyfriend. I then said that if my opponent at Backlash who was standing outside of the ring really was Trish Stratus in other words me then she must be really concerned about "Jack" I then said that if she wasn’t Trish/me if she’s just somebody who thinks that she is Trish/me then she will realise that she has absolutely nothing to do with "Jack"  
  
I went on to say that she would realise that she is not Trish/me so she can stop dressing like Trish/me she can stop acting like Trish/me and she can stop being Trish/me an finished by asking her if she understood what I was saying.  
  
My Backlash opponent responded by telling me that she understood what I was saying and then told me to get my filthy hands off of HER boyfriend. She then came into the ring and tried to take me down however I managed to get the upper hand and took her down using a spinebuster and then left the ring leaving her and "Jack" to finish off the segment.  
  
I’ve reached the Women’s locker room door. I knock on it to begin with just in case there are any other divas in there either coming out of the shower going into the shower or who are getting changed. Normally after somebody knocks on the door somebody inside the room asks who it is however no noise comes from inside the locker room.  
  
"It’s Trish."  
  
I call out however I still don’t get an answer and so I decide to open the door which I do and as I do I notice that the locker room is empty and so I enter it and close the door behind me I then walk over to where my gym bag is with what I wore to the arena inside of it.  
  
I feel tempted to get undressed jump into the shower and then get back into the clothes that I wore to the arena however I decide against doing that and simply put my gym bag on the floor underneath my seat sit down and wait for my Backlash opponent and the woman that I love to arrive.  
  
As I am waiting for her to arrive I look down at myself and look at the outfit that I have on. I can’t believe what I am wearing not because there is anything wrong with what I have on but simply due to the fact that it is amazing that me and my girl fit one and other’s clothes. When Vince came to see us and told us what they wanted to have happen next as far as our feud was concerned after Wrestlemania I told them that I was cool with it but I doubted if we would be able to wear one and other’s clothes.  
  
Vince told us that at the next house show which is a none-televised show we would be trying the her being Trish and me being her out on the fans so we had until then to find a way for us to fit one and other’s clothes so that night we decided to see if we fit one and other’s clothes and surprise surprise we did and still do today.  
  
"You done well out there Mickie."  
  
I hear a familiar female voice say which causes me to lift my head and look in the direction the voice came from and there standing in the doorway wearing my most famous wrestling attire with her hair having been dyed blonde is the woman I am going to face at Backlash for the Woman’s title more importantly she is the woman that I love.  
  
I smile an ear to ear smile due to us having played this game countless times before ever since we started this new part of our angle/storyline.  
  
"You didn’t do too bad yourself………..Trish."  
  
I say back.  
  
"Trish" smiles an ear to ear smile at me as I get to my feet and she enter the room closes the door behind herself and then turns and runs at me and I simply open my arms up and she almost jumps into my arms as I close my arms around her and she closes her arms around me.  
  
Despite loving the feel of having her back into my arms I keep an eye on the door to the woman’s locker room not wanting anybody to catch us in this intimate embrace.  
  
After a few minutes we slowly break the hug and both sit down next to one and other with her sitting on the right side of me.  
  
"How’s jack?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
"Unconscious thanks to me stealing your Mick-Kick."  
  
"Don’t you mean your Chick-Kick?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
She laughs which is like music to my ears.  
  
"Ok."  
  
She says once she has gotten over her laughter.  
  
"Joke over."  
  
She adds.  
  
"Ok then."  
  
I say.  
  
"Mickie."  
  
I add.  
  
This causes Mickie to burst into a fit of laughter again.  
  
"Why do you always do that?"  
  
She then asks me again once she has gotten over her fit of laughter.  
  
"Because it always makes you wet yourself."  
  
I tell her.  
  
"It does not make me wet myself."  
  
Mickie says in a defensive tone of voice.  
  
"Although I have come close once or twice."  
  
She then says which causes me to laugh.  
  
"Do you think the fans enjoyed our segment?"  
  
I ask her once I have gotten over my fit of laughter.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Mickie says still smiling her ear to ear smile.  
  
"They certainly seemed to enjoy your jokes having got me a Jack in the box and having your hands tied while at the same time Jack had his tied too."  
  
She adds.  
  
I laugh remembering how the fans responded to those two jokes.  
  
At that moment there is a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
I call out as both me and Mickie look towards the locker room door.  
  
"It’s your boss."  
  
Vince McMahon’s voice responds through the door.  
  
I smile.  
  
"Are you all decent?"  
  
Vince then asks.  
  
"Yeah Vince come on in."  
  
I say and with that Vince opens the door and pops his head into the room he then comes in and closes the door behind himself.  
  
"Mickie Trish I’m glad you’re both here."  
  
He says as he walks up to us once the locker room door is closed.  
  
"What’s up?"  
  
I ask him.  
  
"Nothing I just wanted to tell you what a great segment you girls put on out there."  
  
Vince says.  
  
I smile at him while giving Mickie a nudge with my elbow.  
  
"Thanks Vince."  
  
I say.  
  
"Thank you Mr. McMahon."  
  
Mickie says still calling Vince Mr. McMahon despite him having told her repeatedly to call him Vince and still sounding as though she is talking to the principle of her school or something like that instead of her friend.  
  
"I also wanted to let you know what we have planned for next week."  
  
Vince says having evidently gotten used to Mickie calling him Mr. McMahon.  
  
I look at him rather surprised by this due to us never knowing what we’re going to do as far as each show is concerned until we arrive at the arena for the show.  
  
"Trish we’re going to have you continue to be Mickie for one more week after next Monday we want you to go back to your blonde hair colour before Backlash if you don’t mind."  
  
Vince tells us.  
  
"Sure."  
  
I say with a shrug of my shoulders having enjoyed being my natural colour however having always said that I would or rather I will do anything for the business within reason and if I am needed to go back to being an intelligent blonde then that is what I will do.  
  
"As for you Mickie we want you to go back to being Mickie James. Which means we want you to go back to wearing your own outfits and before next Monday we want you to dye your hair back to the way it was."  
  
Vince says focusing his attention on Mickie as I turn my attention and look at Mickie who is looking up at Vince with a 50% relaxed 50% scared or rather nervous looking expression on her face.  
  
"Alright."  
  
She says.  
  
"As for what we’re going to have you guys do next week. You’ll just have to turn up to see."  
  
Vince says with a smirk.  
  
I smile back at him.  
  
"I have to get back to the Gorilla position."  
  
Vince then says.  
  
"We understand."  
  
I say speaking on behalf of both myself and Mickie.  
  
"Have a good evening ladies."  
  
Vince says with a nod and with that he turns and heads for the door opens the door walks out and closes the door behind him leaving both me and Mickie once again alone in the Women’s locker room.  
  
After a few minutes of looking at the door I turn my attention to the woman sitting beside me. Part of me feels tempted to remind her that Vince likes us his employers to call him Vince and not Mr. McMahon as well as to remind her that she doesn’t need to be afraid of him most of the time the only time you need to be afraid of Vince McMahon is when you get called into his office other than that you very rarely have to be afraid of him or worry that he is going to have a go at you etc. However I decide against it figuring that she isn’t going to listen to me or rather she is and yet at the same time she is still going to continue to call Vince Mr. McMahon an if Vince doesn’t have a problem with it then neither do I.  
  
As I sit where I am looking at Mickie dressed as me I decide to talk to her about something much more important and much more personal than the way she addresses our boss.  
  
However despite having decided to talk to her about this important and personal subject I don’t know how exacterly to ask her what I want to ask her and so I do my best to try and think of a way of leading us into me asking her and as I am looking at her I suddenly get an idea.  
  
"You know it’s a pity you’re not going to be dressing up like me anymore."  
  
I say causing Mickie to turn her attention from the locker room door to me.  
  
"An why is that?"  
  
She asks me with a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Because you look very sexy in that outfit."  
  
I say smiling an ear to ear smile at her.  
  
"Egomaniac."  
  
Mickie says smiling back at me her way of letting me know that she is joking or rather teasing me as she turns her head to face the door again.  
  
"No I’m serious."  
  
I tell her honestly causing her to turn her attention back to me.  
  
"You look very……….hot and very……….very....... dominant."  
  
I add.  
  
"Dominant?"  
  
Mickie asks me with a frown.  
  
"Is that how you see yourself?"  
  
She then asks me.  
  
I slowly turn my head away and hang it able to tell that this is not going the way I hoped and figuring that there is no alternative but to simply come right out and say it.  
  
An so I take a deep breath feeling as nervous as I did the night I seduced the woman sitting next to me into my bed which ironically or rather in a strange way was the same night I lost the title to her Wrestlemania night.  
  
After taking the deep breath I slowly lift my head and turn it back around to face Mickie who is still looking at me although now her expression is one of concern.  
  
"Trish are you ok?"  
  
She asks me almost as if she can tell I’m nervous and worried.  
  
"A bit nervous."  
  
I say doing my best to laugh while at the same time biting my lower lip.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mickie asks me looking even more worried and concerned.  
  
"Because I have something I want to ask you and……….and I’m worried and nervous as to how your going to react."  
  
I tell her.  
  
I then feel Mickie reach across with her left hand and take my right hand in her’s which causes me to look down at our now joined hands.  
  
"You don’t have to be nervous or worried around me."  
  
Mickie says which causes me to lift my head and look her in the eyes once again.  
  
"Whatever it is you want to tell me or rather ask me you can ask me. You know that."  
  
She adds.  
  
I smile an ear to ear smile remembering her saying the same thing the night I confessed my feelings for her.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I say deciding to go for broke and just come right on out and say it.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I say again taking a deep breath.  
  
"We’ve been together now for three weeks."  
  
I say figuring that this is a good way to start us off.  
  
"An we’ve had a lot of fun together both clean and dirty fun."  
  
I continue on which causes Mickie to smile a rather embarrassed type of smile.  
  
"A lot of the stuff we have done I didn’t think I would ever do with anybody……….However there is one thing that we haven’t done which……….if your willing. I would like us to do tonight."  
  
I say feeling more and more nervous the closer I get to asking her.  
  
"If you don’t want to do it that’s fine I won’t force you and I won’t be upset or anything if you refuse."  
  
I say wanting to make it clear to Mickie that she doesn’t have to do this just to please or satisfy me.  
  
"It’s just that……….ever since the first time we made love."  
  
I say wishing that I would stop beating around the bush and just come right out and say it.  
  
"I’ve wanted us to do this and yet I’ve been afraid to ask because."  
  
I then feel Mickie’s hand let go of my hand and feel it move some of my hair back behind my ear.  
  
"What is it your trying to say Trish?"  
  
She asks looking me dead in the eye as she asks this.  
  
I swallow hard.  
  
"Could you top me tonight?"  
  
I ask her finally getting the words out and despite wanting to close my eyes for fear of her answer I keep them open and keep them locked with Mickie’s feeling the need as well as the desire to see her response and not just hear it.  
  
Mickie’s expression goes from one of loving and understanding to one of shock which makes me want to close my eyes even more however somehow I stop myself from doing that and keep them locked with her’s waiting for her answer.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
She asks me.  
  
I slowly nod my head swallowing hard as I do so.  
  
After a minute or two of her simply staring at me Mickie’s expression goes from one of shock to one of happiness. She then smiles arguably the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face.  
  
"Trish."  
  
She says her voice or rather her tone dripping with love.  
  
"I would love to top you tonight."  
  
She adds.  
  
I swallow hard and slowly exhale the breath that I didn’t even realise I was holding until just now as I slowly smile an ear to ear smile back at her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
I ask her feeling the need to be reassured that this is what she really wants.  
  
"Really really."  
  
Mickie says.  
  
I take another deep breath this time it isn’t one of nervousness it’s one of relief.  
  
I then hear Mickie giggle.  
  
"You where really worried I was going to say no weren’t you?"  
  
She asks looking at me rather surprised.  
  
I shrug my shoulders.  
  
"You told me the first night we made love you like being on the bottom."  
  
I say remembering her telling me that quite clearly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mickie says with a nod.  
  
"However what I didn’t tell you was that I have always wondered what it would be like to top somebody and ever since the first night we made love I’ve since then be curious what it would be like to top you."  
  
She then adds.  
  
I smile an ear to ear smile able to feel myself starting to get turned on by Mickie’s very words due to me having wondered the same thing ever since I started having fantasies etc about her.  
  
"Well."  
  
I say getting to my feet and turning around to face her.  
  
"After tonight you won’t have to wonder will you?"  
  
I ask her and say at the same time.  
  
"However before we get to the main event of the evening."  
  
I say having always used wrestling terminology ever since I first got into the business.  
  
"What are we going to do on the lead up to the main event?"  
  
I ask her meaning what are we going to do before we go back to our hotel room and make love.

Mickie's POV

It's all I can do not to happily skip on my way back to the women's locker room after just finishing my segment of RAW. The segment went well, but that's not why I'm so happy. I'm happy because I'm about to see her again. Ok so she was in the same segment as me but being with her out there as an on-screen enemy is very different to what goes on behind the scenes with us.

The truth is we've been secretly dating for a few weeks now, although we're trying to keep it quiet so we don't ruin our on-screen rivalry, and possibly our careers, by 'coming out' as they say. Which means I've got to try my damnedest not to look so happy but it's so hard. I was secretly in love with her for so long and now we're finally together I feel like I'm constantly on cloud nine.

Come on girl, concentrate, think about the segment. I think it came off great. We were able to tell the story while making my character seem even crazier than before. I love being the wacky character, it's so fun. In that segment for example one minute I'm rushing in to save her on-screen ex-boyfriend because I'm dressed like her and I think I'm her, the next I'm knocking his head off because he cheated on me with Mickie James.

I chuckle quietly to myself as I reach the women's locker room. I don't want to burst in there when other people are naked so I quietly knock on the door and wait for a reply. Being a bisexual woman I have no problem with seeing other girls naked, obviously, but I can't help be concerned what the other divas will think if, and possibly when, they find out that I've been dating one of them. Obviously I've seen them all naked by now but why add to the awkwardness.

Anyway when I hear no reply I quietly opened the door and poke my head inside.

I smile when I see the woman I love with her head in the clouds. I have to say she looks really, really good dressed like that......... not that I'm an egomaniac or anything.

She hasn't seen me so I decide to make an entrance. Quietly opening the door all the way I stand there with my best 'Wonder Woman' impression and made my presence known.

"You done well out there Mickie." I said, desperately trying not to break out into laughter.

We've done this joke to death for the past few weeks and yet we still find it funny.

"You didn't do too bad yourself......... Trish." she said, smiling widely.

I return the smile and close the door behind me. Unable to contain my excitement of seeing her again I run to her and practically jump into her arms. She holds me tight and I know I'm back where I belong. I've never felt more safe or more loved than when I'm in her arms but as they say all good things must come to an end and eventually she breaks the hug and we sit down together on the bench.

"How's Jack?" she asks.

"Unconscious thanks to me stealing your Mick-Kick." I said, smiling again.

"Don't you mean your Chick-Kick." she said, causing me to burst out laughing.

"Ok," I said, calming myself down, "Joke over."

"Ok then," Trish said before adding, "Mickie."

I burst out laughing again.

"Why do you always do that?" I said.

"Because it always makes you wet yourself." she said.

"It does not make me wet myself." I say in a defensive tone of voice, "Although I have come close once or twice."

"Do you think the fans enjoyed our segment?" she asked.

"I hope so." I said still smiling ear to ear, "They certainly seemed to enjoy your jokes having got me a Jack in the box and having your hands tied while at the same time Jack had his tired too."

She laughs then there's a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Trish says as we both look towards the door.

"It's your boss." said the voice of Mr McMahon, "Are you decent?"

"Yeah Vince come on in." Trish said.

Mr McMahon walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Mickie, Trish, I'm glad you're both here." he said walking towards us.

"What's up?" Trish asked him.

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you what a great segment you girls put on out there." Mr McMahon said.

"Thanks Vince." Trish said, nudging me.

"Thank you Mr McMahon." I said in response.

I know Trish wants me to call him Vince and think of him more of as a friend than a boss but I find it impossible. Mr McMahon reminds me too much of one of my old school teachers. And it's easy for her anyway seeing as she's his star pupil. Of course in this analogy I'm the evil new student who seduced his star pupil into a sinful lesbian relationship when in reality it was very much his star pupil who seduced me but if he ever finds out who is he likely to expel, his star pupil or the evil new lesbian student.

"I also wanted to let you know what we have planned for next week." Mr McMahon said, awaking me from my thoughts, which is just as well because normally when I envision myself and Trish dressed as schoolgirls naughty things start happening in my head, "Trish we’re going to have you continue to be Mickie for one more week after next Monday we want you to go back to your blonde hair colour before Backlash if you don’t mind."

"Sure." Trish said in response.

"As for you Mickie," Mr McMahon said, "we want you to go back to being Mickie James. Which means we want you to go back to wearing your own outfits and before next Monday we want you to dye your hair back to the way it was."

Well, this whole thing was fun while it lasted but I kind of miss being me so I don't have a problem with going back to the way things were. Of course I would do just about anything for this business, especially if it means staying on top of the women's division with the woman I love.

"Alright." I said, trying not to sound too much like a student addressing her teacher.

"As for what we’re going to have you guys do next week. You’ll just have to turn up to see." Mr McMahon said with a smirk. "I have to get back to the Gorilla position."

"We understand." Trish said.

"Have a good evening ladies." Mr McMahon said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

After he left we sat there in silence for a few moments before she turned to me and said, "You know it’s a pity you’re not going to be dressing up like me anymore."  
  
I turned my attention from the locker room door to her and with a small smirk asked, "An why is that?"  
  
"Because you look very sexy in that outfit." she said, smiling an ear to ear smile.  
  
"Egomaniac." I said but smiled at her in a way of letting her know that I'm joking.  
  
"No I’m serious." she said, "You look very………. hot and very………. very....... dominant."

"Dominant?" I asked with a frown, "Is that how you see yourself?"

I'm really not sure where she's going with this and I'm starting to get worried. I become even more worried when she sighs and lowers her head. I haven't seen her this nervous since before she seduced me into her bed.

"Trish are you ok?" I ask, voicing my concern.

She takes a deep breath and looks at me again.

"A bit nervous." she said with this obviously fake laugh while at the same time biting her lower lip.  
  
"Why?" I asked even more worried and concerned.  
  
"Because I have something I want to ask you and………. and I’m worried and nervous as to how your going to react." she said.  
  
I smile weakly and reach across with my left hand and take her right hand in mine which causes her to look down at our now joined hands.  
  
"You don’t have to be nervous or worried around me." I said as she lifted her head and looked me in the eyes once again, "Whatever it is you want to tell me or rather ask me you can ask me. You know that."  
  
It's exactly the same thing I said to her just before she confessed her feelings for me. It was true then and it is true now.  
  
"Ok........ ok......... we’ve been together now for three weeks………. an we’ve had a lot of fun together both clean and dirty fun." she said, which caused me to smile embarrassingly as particularly all the dirty things run through my head, "A lot of the stuff we have done I didn’t think I would ever do with anybody………. However there is one thing that we haven’t done which………. if your willing………. I would like us to do tonight………. If you don’t want to do it that’s fine I won’t force you and I won’t be upset or anything if you refuse………. It’s just that………. ever since the first time we made love………. I’ve wanted us to do this and yet I’ve been afraid to ask because………."  
  
Trish is normally so confident that it actually really bothers me to see her like this, especially when she should know by now that there's nothing she can say that will offend me. Wanting to comfort her I let go of her hand and use it to move some of her hair back behind her ear and look her dead in the eye.  
  
"What is it your trying to say Trish?" I ask, trying to prepare myself for anything.

  
Trish swallows hard and finally said, "Could you top me tonight?"

I'm shocked. I couldn't believe my ears. I kept replaying what she just said over and over in my mind………. checking to see if I'm mistaken………. but no I heard her right………. Trish wants me to top her………. oh my god Trish wants me to top her……….

Needing to be 100% sure I ask her, "Are you serious?"  
  
She slowly nods her head, swallowing loudly.

I desperately tried to process this.

Before Trish I had only went all the way with one girl before. We dated for a couple of months but ultimately we just realised our relationship was really all about sex and because that's not a healthy relationship we ended it. Anyway, during our many, many sex sessions she was always the one in control, always the one on top as it were. I found out on the Internet that technically this makes me a bottom, someone who allows the other person to take the lead.

So when Trish and I got together and she asked me whether I was a top or a bottom I told her that I preferred being on the bottom. At that point her eyes lighted up like a kid in a candy store and before I knew it I was her little bottom………. her little toy………. her little bitch………. a lot of 'her little's' which is kind of unfair considering she's only a little taller than I am.

Anyway, I've allowed Trish to do some really kinky things to me and I've loved every minute of it. But………. I've always wondered………. what would it be like to be on top………. what would it be like to top Trish……….

The very thought of it causes my body to tingle with excitement and now Trish is offering me the chance to do exactly that, to top her, to dominate her like she's dominated me since day one.

I'm so full of happiness that she's giving me this opportunity that I think I smiled the biggest smile in the history of all smiles.

  
"Trish." I said, my voice dripping with love for her, "I would love to top you tonight."  
  
She swallows hard and slowly exhales.

"Really?" Trish asked, as if she can't quite believe her own ears.  
  
"Really really." I said, my face still beaming. I hear her breathe deeply again and I can't help but giggle, "You where really worried I was going to say no weren’t you?"  
  
Trish shrugged her shoulders and said, "You told me the first night we made love you like being on the bottom."  
  
"Yes." I said with a nod, "However what I didn’t tell you was that I have always wondered what it would be like to top somebody and ever since the first night we made love I’ve since then be curious what it would be like to top you."  
  
"Well." she said smiling before getting to her feet and turning around to face me. "After tonight you won’t have to wonder will you? However before we get to the main event of the evening. What are we going to do on the lead up to the main event?"  
  
I can't help smiling at myself. It's just so typical of Trish to be using wrestling terminologys to describe one of our nights together. Oh well……….

Standing up I give her a predatory look up and down, the kind she always gives me before she plans out our evenings together and said, "How about I take you out somewhere?"

When Trish said can you top me tonight I know she meant in the bedroom, but the thing is Trish is such a top in regular life I can't help feel that maybe what she really wants is a whole night of being a bottom and not just being the bottom in the main event as she so eloquently put it.

The look on her face I can tell she wasn't expecting this but she smiled and said, "Ok."

"I'll choose the place." I said in a no-nonsense tone of voice which I didn't even know I had before she gets the chance to say anything else.

When were out normally Trish chooses where we go, what we do, and how long will be doing it for. But tonight I'm determined that the only person making the decisions around here is going to be me.

Trish nods her head in reply and I think she's surprised how quickly we seem to have switched roles. I'm surprised to but I don't show it.

I smile at her, "Let's go."

I pick up my gym bag and head towards the door. Before I'm even halfway there she said, "Erm………. Mickie………. I don't think we should go out like this………."

I turn around and look at her. She looks like the woman I fell in love with Trish Stratus………. but she sounds nothing like her………. and she's acting nothing like her……….

The Trish Stratus I know has a firm, confident voice and stands with her head up high………. this Trish Stratus had a meek and quiet voice and she's standing there like a naughty schoolgirl who's just been caught red-handed.

I'm convinced she's putting it on to get into the mind set of being the bottom, and it's turning me on more than I would ever thought possible.

"And why shouldn't we go like this." I said, with my hands on my hips and doing my very best non-comic impression of one of my old teachers.

"Well………. " she said hesitantly, "………. Someone might see us and wonder why we're still in costume………."

"Oh don't worry, if anyone asks we'll just tell them it's our last time both dressed up so we thought we'd go out and celebrate." I said smiling mischievously, holding out my hand to her, "And then we can say we decided to stay just as we are for a bit of fun."

She opens her mouth as if about to protest again but she doesn't. Instead she just grabs her bag and takes my hand so I can slowly lead her out of the building.

I'm honestly surprised no one stopped to ask us where we were going on why we were dressed like this. Normally it's frowned upon for any performer to leave before the show is over, and I had a long explanation ready but no one asked. Hell, they barely even looked at us.

When we reached our rental car we break apart so we can put our bags in the boot. Then Trish, as usual, made her way over to the drivers seat.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"………. I'm driving………." she said.

She always drives, but not tonight.

"Not tonight you're not," I said firmly, holding my hand out, "Give me the keys."

It is clear from my tone of voice that I am telling her, not asking her. There's a moment's pause between us and I begin to wonder if I've gone too far but then Trish hands me the keys and meekly walks round to the passenger side.

I can't help smiling as I get in to the car and start driving us to our destination. Even though it's a very simple thing, her letting me drive, I feel incredibly powerful because for the first time I'm the one quite literally in the drivers seat.

The drive to the restaurant is silent. It's a very comfortable silence that comes from being totally at piece with one another.

I take her to the most expensive restaurant that I know of in this town and I even borrow a trick from her, slipping the waiter a 50 to take us to the best seat that's away from the main crowd as it were.

When we reached our seats I did the 'gentlemanly' thing of pulling out her chair for her so that she could sit down. This wasn't something Trish did for me but I decided to go above and beyond which she seemed to appreciate.

Sitting down I call the waiter over, "Myself and the lady will have the most expensive thing on the menu."

"Certainly miss," the waiter said, "Anything else?"

I thought about it for a minute, "Yes, and your finest champagne."

"Very well," the waiter said.

"I can't believe you remembered." Trish said when he had left.

I smile back warmly at her and put my hand over hers.

On one of our long car trips together Trish told me that every town has at least one restaurant/club which caters exclusively to the rich and famous and are used to being discreet. Even though this conversation took place before we got together I remember every word of it. I know she didn't think I was really listening but the truth was I was trying to make it look like I wasn't hanging off her every word. It was incredibly hard to pretend I wasn't in love with her and now I'm just glad that I don't have to pretend any more.

Anyway, I remember that this was one of her very favourite places and she loved the food here so here we are.

We sat there in silence waiting for our food. There are so many questions rushing through my head but I'm not sure whether this is the time or the place. The section we're in is pretty empty and this place is supposed to be well-known for being discreet so I decided to risk it.

"………. Trish." I begin.

"Yes Mickie." she says.

"………. How long have you wanted me to top you?" I asked.

Trish sighed and looked down, "………. I don't know………. probably………. shortly after I met you………."

This answer quite frankly shocks me. I don't really have a dominating personality, anything but really, and I'm still having trouble believing that someone like Trish would really want to be toped.

"………. Why?" I ask, unable to think of anything better.

She sighs again, "………. It's kind of a long story."

"We've got time………." I said, before realising I might be putting some unnecessary pressure on her, "………. but if you don't want to talk about it you don't have too."

Trish looked up and smiled at me, "It's ok………. I don't mind talking about it………. it's just………. it involves an ex-lover………. an ex-girlfriend………. an ex-girlfriend that once upon a time I loved very much. I'm over her now but at one point I never thought I would be………. until I met you………."

I return her smile, "Trish, I already told you, you can tell me anything."

"I know," Trish said, taking another deep breath, "I wasn't always a top………. when I first started exploring my sexuality I was very much a bottom………. and when I came here I fell in love with someone who was very much a top………."

She trailed off and looked at me as if she's asking if she should continue.

"Who?" I asked.

"………. Amy………." Trish said quietly, as if she was feeling guilty or something.

I try and seem surprise but I'm not sure I pull it off. The truth is I've seen them in the locker room together and although they are always nice enough to each other there's always this tension between them. I had always wondered if there had been something between them but whenever I asked Trish about it she always change the subject, although she might as well just have said yes myself and Amy Dumas used to have passionate monkey sex………. what of it?

After a lengthy pause as if she's waiting for that information to properly sink in she continues.

"When we first got together we were very passionate………. I did things with Amy that I never really imagined myself doing………. a lot of them I've done to you………. " Trish said slowly, as if she was looking to find the right words, "………. as I said before I was a bottom………. and at the beginning with Amy she was very much a top………. but as time went on and I grew more confident with my abilities in the ring I started to top her until eventually I was always the top and she was always the bottom………. and then………. Edge………." She said, trailing off again, this time looking like she was trying to repress some bad memories, when he and Amy got together everything changed………. with Matt we had an understanding………. I was her girlfriend………. he was her boyfriend………. and sure it killed me to see her with anyone else but I was so in love with her I was willing to allow her to keep her boyfriend if it meant I could be with her………. but then she got with Edge and he didn't like the idea of his girl being a part-time muff diver so he made her choose………. and………. and she broke my heart………."

When she trailed off this time I could see the sadness in her eyes. Squeezing her hand tightly I said, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too."

"I'm not finished." Trish said, sounding like her old self for the first time tonight, "When Amy left me she broke my heart………. she broke a part of me………. but then you came along and fixed me………. I was broken and you fixed me………." she said smiling warmly, "………. before I met you I was physically and emotionally drained………. but you were just so full of life………. you gave me a reason to get up in the morning and be happy about my job and myself for the first time in a long time………. before we even got together you were bringing some much-needed happiness into my life and now we're together I feel like I'm on cloud nine………."

Trish stopped talking again and we just looked into each other's eyes. I want to kiss her so bad right now but there are too many people around and I'm taking a risk by just holding her hand.

Words could not really do justice to just how much I love this woman but I decide to make an attempt.

"Trish.......... I.........." I stoped to lightly swallow before continuing, ".......... when I met you I was hoping you'd be a bitch.........."

"What?" Trish asked.

"It's just that.........." I said, desperately trying to explain what I meant, "I watched you since you first came into the WWE.......... and I watched as you became such an awesome wrestler.......... and I couldn't help having a little bit of a.......... crush on you.......... so when I met you I was hoping you'd be a bitch.......... because then I could get over you.......... but you were so God damn nice that my crush only got worse. At this point I looked her in the eye again, "And when we finally got together it was so beyond wonderful.......... and I just want you to know.......... that I would do anything for you Trish Stratus.......... anything.......... I've never been a top before.......... but I so desperately want to do this right.......... I so desperately want to please you.........."

"You're doing a good job so far." she said smiling.

I smiled back, "I'm glad.......... but I just want to know.......... is there anything you don't want me to do? And is there anything you want me to do?"

Trish bit her lip, "Well.......... there was something I never did with Amy.......... that I have never done with anyone.......... that I was wondering if I could do with you.........."

"Name it." I said simply, "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Trish smiled again and took a deep breath, "Ok.......... there was one thing Amy always wanted to do to me which I never let her do.......... something which I've never let anyone do.......... and I was just wondering.......... not that you have to or anything.......... I mean I won't force you.........."

"What is it." I said firmly, trying to stop her from rambling.

"Well.........." Trish said hesitantly, ".......... I've never been taken.......... up the butt before and I was wondering if you could take my anal virginity?"

For the second time that night I had become almost catatonic with shock. Once again I can't believe my ears.

Before I got together with Trish I was very much an anal virgin. I had never even seriously thought about taking it up the butt before, but then Trish introduced a strap on into our lovemaking and before I knew it I was on my hands and knees with an ass full of dildo. I couldn't believe how hard I came the first night she fucked my ass and ever since then Trish has been practically obsessed with my butt. Hell since then I haven't gone 24-hours with out a serious butt fucking.

The very idea of me being the one to get to fuck her butt has me practically creaming my panties.

I lean in and whisper huskily, "You want me to fuck your ass?"

Biting her lip Trish nods her head as if she's suddenly unable to speak.

"You want me to take your anal virginity?"

Trish nods her head again.

"You want me to use the strap on?"

Another nod.

"You want me to use it in every hole?"

This time Trish leans in to me, "Tonight Mickie.......... I want you to do anything you want to me."

 

My mind fills with so many wonderful and wicked things that I could do to her tonight but just then the food arrives.

"Dinner is served ladies." said the waiter.

We had a wonderful meal before we drove back to the hotel together, in silence again but this time with her leaning into my shoulder and my arm wrapped round her. We had done this so many times before but it was always me snuggled up next to her and I had to admit it was somewhat of a thrill to feel her in my arms for a change.

@

Trish’s POV  
  
Mickie stands up and looks me up and down like a female lioness staring or rather watching her prey I’ve never seen Mickie give me a look like this it doesn’t frighten me even though it does send a wave down my spine but it’s a good kind a wave because the look she gives me kinda turns me on having never had anybody look at me the way Mickie is right now.  
  
"Maybe I should let her top me more often."  
  
My brain says.  
  
"How about I take you out somewhere?"  
  
Mickie says causing me to re-focus my thoughts on her.  
  
"She wants to take me out?"  
  
My brain asks.  
  
"Normally it’s me taking her out."  
  
It then says.  
  
While one half of my brain is trying to get over the shock of what Mickie has just said another part of my brain says.  
  
"Just go with it."  
  
An I decide to listen to this part of my brain.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I say with a smile.  
  
"I'll choose the place."  
  
Mickie then says in a matter of fact type of voice.  
  
"Christ she’s really getting into this being a top."  
  
My brain then says.  
  
"I like it."  
  
I mentally tell my brain.  
  
I nod my head to let Mickie know that I’m happy with her choosing the place.  
  
Mickie smiles at me which causes me to smile back.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Mickie says and with that she picks up her gym bag and heads towards the door.  
  
"Erm..........Mickie."  
  
I say trying to get her attention.  
  
"I don't think we should go out like this."  
  
I add causing her to turn around and look at me.  
  
I do my best to play the role of the bottom it’s a tad hard to get used to and yet at the same time it’s not that hard surprisingly even though I’m used to being the top not just in the bedroom but in life as well.  
  
"An why shouldn't we go like this."  
  
Mickie asks with her hands on her hips doing a very good impersonation of an angry school mistress.  
  
"Well.........."  
  
I say pausing intentionally.  
  
"Someone might see us and wonder why we're still in costume."  
  
I tell her.  
  
"Oh don't worry, if anyone asks we'll just tell them it's our last time both dressed up so we thought we'd go out and celebrate."  
  
Mickie tells me smiling a rather mischievous smile as she reaches out her hand towards me.  
  
"An then we can say we decided to stay just as we are for a bit of fun."  
  
She adds.  
  
I go to say something but then stop figuring that whoever stops us might think that our plan is a bit weird and yet at the same time they might just buy it and besides it kinda fits with the order of the evening taking into consideration Mickie is normally the bottom and I am normally the top and since I’m dressed like Mickie it only makes sense that I should be the bottom and since Mickie is dressed like me she should be the top.  
  
"Weird coincidence."  
  
My brain says.  
  
I turn around pick up my bag from the floor turn back around to face Mickie take her hand and allow her to lead me out of the building on our way out we are not stopped by anybody at all which surprises me due to the fact that leaving the arena still in character or costume rather is not allowed and yet somehow tonight we’ve managed to pull it off.  
  
When we reach the rental car we came to the arena in we put our gym bags in the boot and I instinctively head for the driver’s side door.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Mickie asks me causing me to stop halfway to the door turn and look at her.  
  
"I'm driving."  
  
I tell her only then realising that tonight she’s the one in control and therefore she tells me what I am doing.  
  
"Not tonight you're not,"  
  
Mickie tells me again in a matter of factly type of voice as she holds out her hand.  
  
"Give me the keys."  
  
She adds making it clear from her tone that she is not asking me for them she is demanding them from me.  
  
I look at Mickie wanting to smile as my brain says.  
  
"I think somebody is enjoying this power trip a little too much."  
  
My brain says.  
  
I manage to stop myself from smiling not wanting to ruin this as I hand her the keys and walk around to the front passenger side of the car the way a small child would walk away from a parent that has just told them off for doing something naughty.  
  
"I think I’m enjoying this loss of power trip a little too much."  
  
I mentally say to myself unable to believe how quickly and easily I slip back into my former role as a bottom having been a bottom before just not in a long time and not to Mickie.  
  
Mickie drives us from the arena to wherever it is she is taking me to dinner. I’m used to normally knowing where we’re going however I have to admit the thought or rather the fact that I have no idea where we’re going makes a nice change.  
  
We eventually arrive at a restaurant and not just any restaurant but my favourite restaurant in town.  
  
Neither of us having said a word which isn’t a bad thing in point of fact it was quiet nice it shows how relaxed both me and Mickie are in one and other’s company.  
  
We go into the restaurant and Mickie walks up to the head waiter and much to my amazement steals a trick that I normally use. She slips the waiter a 50 and whispers something into his ear. The waiter nods his head and then leads us to a two seater table which is away from pretty much everybody else who is eating.  
  
When we reach our seats Mickie walks over to one of the two chairs and pulls it away from the table and looks at me as if to say or rather tell me to sit down and so I walk up to the chair that she is holding for me and sit down. I’m rather surprised she has done this for me due to me having never done this for her.  
  
"Just shows you that she has better manners than you do."  
  
My brain tells me.  
  
I take the mental hint and make a note in my brain from now on to always pull out a seat for Mickie before I sit down.  
  
Mickie sits down opposite me and then signals for the waiter who comes over to our table.  
  
"Myself and the lady will have the most expensive thing on the menu."  
  
She says in a very posh almost snobby type of voice.  
  
"Certainly miss,"  
  
The waiter says.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
He then asks.  
  
I watch Mickie as she looks at me and I can tell from the look on her face that she is thinking about the question that the waiter has just asked her.  
  
"Yes your finest champagne."  
  
She then tells him.  
  
"Very well,"  
  
The waiter says and with that he leaves us alone.  
  
"I can't believe you remembered."  
  
I say to her referring to the fact that she’s brought me to my favourite restaurant I can remember telling her about it one time when we where driving from one city to another and she had asked me where is my favourite place to eat in the whole wide world and I told her not just that but she also used my old trick of slipping one of the waiter‘s a 50 so that me and my girl could have our own private romantic dinner for two..  
  
I sit where I am looking across the table at Mickie unable to believe that she is mine and that I am her’s at least I will be later tonight  
  
"Trish."  
  
Mickie says suddenly causing me to blink and come out of my thoughts about later tonight.  
  
"Yes Mickie."  
  
I say doing my best to try and hide the fact that I was just day-dreaming.  
  
"How long have you wanted me to top you?"  
  
Mickie asks me.  
  
This is certainly a question I didn’t expect as I slowly hang my head and try and think of the best way to answer her question.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
I tell her honestly trying my best to think about her question and my answer.  
  
"Probably..........shortly after I met you."  
  
I add  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mickie asks me after a few minutes of silence.  
  
I take a deep breath a sigh.  
  
"It's kind of a long story."  
  
I say not sure she wants to hear this more to the point I‘m not 100% sure I want to tell her.  
  
"We've got time."  
  
Mickie says evidently wanting me to tell her and wanting to hear the story.  
  
"But if you don't want to talk about it you don't have too."  
  
Mickie then says which causes me to lift my head and look at her and smile a small smile.  
  
"It‘s time you told her."  
  
My brain says to me.  
  
I swallow hard worried that somehow what I am about to tell her will ruin this evening.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
I say taking another deep breath.  
  
"I don't mind talking about it..........it's just..........it involves an ex-lover. An ex-girlfriend..........an ex-girlfriend that once upon a time I loved very much."  
  
I continue on wishing I hadn’t said that I loved her due and yet feeling the need to be completely honest with Mickie.  
  
"I'm over her now but at one point I never thought I would be..........until I met you."  
  
I say looking at Mickie and smiling at her a genuine ear to ear smile meaning every word I have just said and doubting very much Mickie will ever know how much she helped me get over the ex-lover/girlfriend I am about to tell her about.  
  
Mickie smiles back at me which makes me feel as though I can tell her about it.  
  
"Trish, I already told you, you can tell me anything."  
  
Mickie says verbally telling me that I can tell her about this ex-girlfriend/lover.  
  
"I know,"  
  
I say taking a deep breath hoping that I am not about to ruin everything.  
  
"I wasn't always a top."  
  
I say deciding to get started with my story.  
  
"When I first started exploring my sexuality I was very much a bottom..........and when I came here I fell in love with someone who was very much a top."  
  
I continue on as I look at Mickie wondering if I should continue.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Mickie asks me evidently wanting me to continue.  
  
"Amy."  
  
I say looking at Mickie to see her reaction.  
  
I can tell she isn’t surprised although she’s doing her best to look it. I can’t say I blame her for not being surprised there was a time me and Amy better known as Lita where as close as could be even before we got together we where as thick as thieves always together weather it be in the women’s locker room or wherever.  
  
I can remember Mickie sometimes asking me what the deal was between me and Amy due to the fact we went from being as thick as thieves and always being together to not being able to look at one and other and whenever I saw her if I could I would leave the room especially if I saw her with her boyfriend Edge.  
  
I decide to move on with my story not liking the silence between me and Mickie.  
  
"When we first got together we were very passionate..........I did things with Amy that I never really imagined myself doing..........a lot of them I've done to you."  
  
I say wishing that I hadn’t said that last part about me doing what I done with Amy with Mickie due to the fact I don’t want Mickie to feel like she is a replacement or anything for Amy because she isn’t however I decide to carry on and see how Mickie takes what I have said once I have said it.  
  
"As I said before I was a bottom..........and at the beginning with Amy she was very much a top..........but as time went on and I grew more confident with my abilities in the ring I started to top her until eventually I was always the top and she was always the bottom..........and then..........Edge."  
  
I pause trying to control my still very raw anger towards the now nicknamed Rated-R Superstar and trying to remind myself that this is in the past which it is and that I am over it which I am.  
  
"When he and Amy got together everything changed."  
  
I say forcing myself to continue on.  
  
"With Matt we had an understanding..........I was her girlfriend..........he was her boyfriend..........and sure it killed me to see her with anyone else but I was so in love with her I was willing to allow her to keep her boyfriend if it meant I could be with her."  
  
I say smiling a small smile on the inside due to me knowing one difference between Amy and Mickie even though there are a lot of difference between them this is arguably the biggest and that is that I may have been willing to share Amy but if anybody asked if I could share Mickie with them I’d kill them.  
  
"But then she got with Edge and he didn't like the idea of his girl being a part-time muff diver so he made her choose."  
  
I say getting the worst part of this story over with as quickly as possible.  
  
"And..........and she broke my heart."  
  
I say finally having never actually admitted it to myself at least not aloud or verbally but now that I have I feel better.  
  
I feel Mickie’s hand give mine a squeeze which causes me to look across at her.  
  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too."  
  
She says.  
  
Part of me feels like taking her offer for me to stop talking about this and yet another part of me feels as though I owe it to her to tell her everything.  
  
"I'm not finished."  
  
I say matter of factly forcing myself to go on until I have gotten everything off of my chest.  
  
"When Amy left me she broke my heart..........she broke a part of me."  
  
I continue on.  
  
"But then you came along and fixed me..........I was broken and you fixed me."  
  
I say smiling at her with all the move I am able to show.  
  
"Before I met you I was physically and emotionally drained..........but you were just so full of life..........you gave me a reason to get up in the morning and be happy about my job and myself for the first time in a long time."  
  
I say having wanted to tell her this part of how she helped me for a long time and yet not being able to due to the fact that I would have had to tell her the bad stuff first.  
  
"Before we even got together you were bringing some much-needed happiness into my life and now we're together I feel like I'm on cloud nine."  
  
I say finishing off my story as I look into Mickie’s eyes wanting to walk around to her side of the table and hug her to death as a way of saying thank you however I manage to stop myself from doing that figuring I can show her how grateful to her I am by being the best dam bottom she’s ever had.  
  
"Trish..........I"  
  
Mickie stops suddenly and this causes me to worry that me telling her how I really feel has frightened her even though I know she feels the same way……….at least I hope she does.  
  
"When I met you I was hoping you'd be a bitch."  
  
Mickie then says.  
  
"What?"  
  
I ask her unable to believe what she has just said.  
  
"It's just that..........I watched you since you first came into the WWE..........and I watched as you became such an awesome wrestler..........and I couldn't help having a little bit of a..........crush on you."  
  
Mickie says which causes me to smile a small smile wanting to tell her that I had had a crush on her ever since the first day I met her however I keep quiet feeling that I have said enough for the time being and it’s Mickie’s turn to talk now.  
  
"So when I met you."  
  
Mickie says continuing on.  
  
"I was hoping you'd be a bitch..........because then I could get over you..........but you were so God damn nice that my crush only got worse."  
  
Mickie says looking me in the eye as she says this.  
  
"An when we finally got together it was so beyond wonderful..........and I just want you to know..........that I would do anything for you Trish Stratus..........anything..........I've never been a top before..........but I so desperately want to do this right..........I so desperately want to please you."  
  
I take a deep breath wanting to please her just as much as she wants to please me.  
  
"You're doing a good job so far."  
  
I say not trying to make light of the situation or what she just said but simply saying that because it was the only thing I could say.  
  
Mickie smiles at me.  
  
"I'm glad..........but I just want to know..........is there anything you don't want me to do? And is there anything you want me to do?"  
  
Mickie asks me.  
  
I look at Mickie as I bite my bottom lip feeling nervous about asking her this and yet feeling the need as well as the desire or rather the want to ask her this.  
  
"Well."  
  
I say taking a deep breath.  
  
"There was something I never did with Amy..........that I have never done with anyone..........that I was wondering if I could do with you."  
  
I say having never really thought about it before and yet now that this situation has come up I can‘t help but want to do this.  
  
"Name it."  
  
Mickie says.  
  
"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."  
  
She adds.  
  
I smile an ear to ear smile knowing that what she has just said is true and I feel the same way back.  
  
"Ok."  
  
I say taking yet another deep breath.  
  
"There was one thing Amy always wanted to do to me which I never let her do..........something which I've never let anyone do..........and I was just wondering..........not that you have to or anything..........I mean I won't force you.........."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Mickie asks interrupting me and stopping me from rambling which I have a habit of doing when I’m nervous.  
  
"Well."  
  
I say nervously.  
  
"I've never been taken..........up the butt before and I was wondering if you could take my anal virginity?"  
  
I ask looking at Mickie curiously.  
  
As I wait for her answer I can’t help but remember the night I took Mickie’s anal virginity she came so hard that night I thought she was going to pass out. Hell I could have cum just by knowing that I was taking her anal virginity ever since then whenever we make love I always ask her if I can fuck her ass due to how much I love doing it to her not just because I’m the first person ever to fuck her ass but also because she has got an amazing ass that I doubt anybody would not want to fuck weather they be a man or woman.  
  
Mickie then leans in towards me  
  
"You want me to fuck your ass?"  
  
She asks me.  
  
I bite my lip even harder than before as I slowly nod my head.  
  
"You want me to take your anal virginity?"  
  
Mickie asks.  
  
I again nod my head hoping that she isn’t setting me up for a fall.  
  
"You want me to use the strap on?"  
  
Mickie asks me.  
  
I nod my head again.  
  
"You want me to use it in every hole?"  
  
Mickie asks.  
  
By this time I’ve had enough of her teasing and torturing me and so I decide that two can play this game and so I lean in towards her.  
  
"Tonight Mickie..........I want you to do anything you want to me."  
  
I tell her meaning what I say and loving the dirty nasty thoughts that pop into my head.  
  
"Dinner is served ladies."  
  
The waiter says causing both me and Mickie to sit back in our seats as he puts our dinners down in front of us and we both tuck in staring at each other through the entire meal almost.  
  
Before long we are both back in the car with Mickie driving and me in the front passenger seat going from the restaurant to the hotel once again neither of us is talking we’re simply enjoying the silence no doubt she is thinking about the same thing I am and that is what we are going to do when we get to the hotel.  
  
While she is driving I decide to do something that Mickie always does whenever I am driving and that is lean into her shoulder have her wrap her arm around me.  
  
It isn’t too longer after this that we arrive at the hotel once Mickie has parked the car we both get out and get our gym bags and head into the hotel and go up to the main desk first and ask for our hotel room keys which we are both given and then we head for the lifts once we reach the lift and after Mickie has pressed the lift call button she turns to look at me and I turn and look at her.  
  
"I guess we’re going to your room."  
  
Mickie says sounding almost depressed or rather sad about that.  
  
I simply look at her curiously.  
  
"No we can go to your room."  
  
I say not really minding which room we go to since we are staying on the same floor and are only a few doors down from one and other.  
  
"Yeah but we have to go to your room first."  
  
Mickie then says.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
Mickie looks at me as though I’ve either just grown another head or I’m crazy and part of me feels like telling her that I’m not the crazy one.  
  
"Well that’s where the stuff is."  
  
Mickie says raising her eyebrows in a "hinting" type of way.  
  
"No."  
  
I say.  
  
"The stuff is right here."  
  
I add and with that I give my gym bag a couple of taps.  
  
Mickie looks at me and then looks at the gym bag.  
  
"You carry it around with you?"  
  
Mickie then whispers.  
  
At that moment the doors to the lift open.  
  
"Mickie I’m surprised at you."  
  
I say with an ear to ear smile as I lean in and whisper in her ear.  
  
"Don’t you remember the divas locker room shower?"  
  
I ask as I walk past her and get into the lift.  
  
Mickie slowly turns around and smiles an ear to ear smile of her own as she get’s into the lift with me and leans in near my ear.  
  
"How could I forget."  
  
She whispers before moving away from my ear and pressing our floor number causing the door to close and as we’re on our way up to our floor I simply stand where I am and think about that time in the women’s locker room shower.  
  
What happened was we had just finished a house show and I had told Mickie not to get changed and that once everybody had gone we would have the showers all to ourselves. I’m pretty sure she knew from me saying that that I had more in mind than just us showering together and she was right because once everybody else had gone we got undressed and I told Mickie to go into the showers and get into the position as if she is just about to be strip searched and then to tell me when she was ready Mickie went into the showers and while she was in there I got my strap on out lubed it up with some KY Jelly which I also had in my gym bag and when I heard Mickie call out to me telling me she was ready I went in and told her to keep her eyes closed I then went up behind her and slide my well lubed fake cock up her ass and proceeded to fuck her for all both she and I where worth loving the sounds of her moans and groans and pleads for me to go faster and harder and deep as they echoed throughout the whole shower hell for all I know they could have echoed throughout the whole arena and I wouldn’t have cared I just loved what I was doing.  
  
After a few minutes I turn my attention to Mickie who I can tell is also thinking about that time in the shower she blinks and looks at me evidently coming out of her memories.  
  
"So we’re going to my room?"  
  
Mickie asks me with a rather hopeful smile on her face.  
  
"Do you want us to?"  
  
I ask her doing my best to sound as submissive as possible in my own way trying to remind her that tonight she is in charge and therefore she get’s to choose where when and how we do it. Mickie nods her head.  
  
"We’re going to my room."  
  
She says in a more decision making tone of voice.  
  
I smile an ear to ear smile unable to stop myself from smiling due to the fact that despite having been going out together for the past three almost four weeks we have never whenever we have had sex or made love as I prefer to call it we have never ever done it in Mickie’s hotel room.  
  
"A night of first’s indeed."  
  
My brain says which causes me to smile even more.  
  
The reason me and Mickie have separate hotel rooms isn’t through choice it’s simply due to the fact that we have to have them in order to stop anybody from becoming suspicious. We could share a hotel room if we wanted however it’s not normal for the top superstars such as me and Mickie to do that hence the reason for the separate hotel rooms.  
  
Hopefully we will eventually be able to tell people and then we won’t need the separate hotel rooms anymore but until then we will just have to make do.  
  
Eventually the doors to the lift open and Mickie without saying a word walks out and I follow close behind. Despite the desire for me to hold her hand and have her lead me to her hotel room I remind myself why I can’t do that and that is because this is the floor that all the top superstars and divas are staying on and if we we’re caught holding hands by one of them it wouldn’t be long before Vince and the other McMahon’s heard about it.  
  
We arrive at Mickie’s hotel room door and Mickie takes her key-card out of her gym bag and uses it to unlock/open the door we both go in with Mickie leading and me following and close the door. Once we are both inside the safety of Mickie’s hotel room Mickie takes my hand and leads me across the room over to another door which she opens to reveal that it is her bedroom. She pulls me in and shuts the door I turn around to face her as she drops her gym bag to the floor and then turns her attention to me.  
  
She walks right up to me and for the first time all night I suddenly feel nervous for some reason. Mickie looks me in the eye and I look back at her as I feel her take my gym bag off of my shoulder and tosses it to the floor next to her’s.  
  
"We won’t be needing that just yet."  
  
She says in a sultry and sexy tone of voice.  
  
She then takes my hand and leads me over to the huge four poster bed and sits down on the bottom of it bring me down with her.  
  
"You nervous?"  
  
Mickie asks me still looking me in the eye.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
Mickie nods her head.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I tell her.  
  
"Don’t worry."  
  
She says as she moves some hair back behind my ear with her hand and begins to run her fingers slowly through my hair.  
  
"I’ll take care of you."  
  
She says.  
  
"The way you always take care of me."  
  
She adds as I feel her hand stop at the back of my head and slowly begin to pull me forward towards her despite for some reason feeling the desire to pull back I go with it and slowly ever so ever so slowly her lips press against mine and I almost immediately close my eyes wanting to loose myself in the kiss I push myself further forward pressing my lips firmly against her‘s.  
  
In response to me pressing myself forward Mickie responds by increase the intensity of our first kiss tonight the kiss is soft and passionate while at the same time demanding as if Mickie is telling me with her lips that she wants me to give her my all and that is exacterly what I try and do as I feel Mickie’s tongue run up and down my lower lip and then doing the same to my top lip causing me to open my mouth to her and when our tongues touched I feel the familiar electricity that passes between us as we both increase the intensity of the kiss always being more passionate with one and other than we where the last time we made love.  
  
Mickie breaks the kiss causing me to open my eyes and look at her as we both try and get our breath back and yet at the same time I don’t want to get my breath back I want Mickie to keep kissing me like she just did and keep kissing me until I pass out due to oxygen deprivation.  
  
I watch as Mickie moves towards me this time and kisses me again harder than before As we continue to kiss one and other Mickie moves her hand from the back of my head down to one side of my body she then wraps the other arm around me and slowly and very persuasively she moves us both until we are laying down on our sides on the bed.  
  
I smile an ear to ear smile as we continue to kiss and I feel Mickie roll me over onto my back and she immediately get’s on top of me without breaking the kiss.  
  
As our kiss becomes more frantic I run my hands through Mickie’s hair which causes her to smile due to her knowing how much I love to run my hands through her hair no matter what colour it is blonde brunette red green blue heck she could have it like Jeff Hardy‘s all different colours and I wouldn‘t care just so long as I can run my finger‘s through it.  
  
After a few more minutes of kissing Mickie breaks the kiss and looks down at me with an expression that causes me to wonder what she is thinking due to her expression being the first one that I can’t read.  
  
Mickie suddenly climbs off of me and sits up which causes me to sit up and look at her with worry.  
  
"What’s wrong?"  
  
I ask her afraid that I have some how ruined this for her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Mickie says with a smile.  
  
"I just want us to move on to the next part of our love making."  
  
She adds.  
  
I look at her curiously.  
  
"Stand up."  
  
She tells me.  
  
I continue to look at her as I slowly get to my feet.  
  
"Good now stand in front of me."  
  
Mickie says.  
  
I do as I am told wondering what on Earth Mickie is playing at due to us having never done this before and yet deep down enjoying how she is giving me orders and I am following them.  
  
"Now."  
  
Mickie says causing me to return my focus to her.  
  
"Strip."  
  
She tells me.  
  
I look at her for a second having never had her strip for me I then see Mickie raise an eyebrow evidently waiting for me to do as she has said and so I bend over and go to undo my shoes.  
  
"Shoes and socks last."  
  
Mickie says which causes me to stand up straight and look at her.  
  
I decide to take my top off first which is what I do.  
  
"Slowly."  
  
Mickie says causing me to remove it slower than I started to.  
  
"Where do you want me to put it?"  
  
I ask her once I have taken my top off.  
  
"Just toss it to the floor."  
  
Mickie says in a dismissive tone of voice.  
  
Instead of tossing it to the floor I toss it at Mickie who catches it and smiles an ear to ear smile.  
  
"I didn’t tell you to do that."  
  
She says.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
I say giving her my best sad puppy dog face.  
  
Mickie tosses my top to the floor.  
  
"I’ll let you off this once."  
  
She says with an ear to ear smile on her face.  
  
I smile back at her.  
  
"Now your skirt."  
  
She tells me.  
  
I bend down and take my skirt off and kick it away from me before I stand up straight again and look at Mickie waiting for my next instruction unable to believe how turned on am standing here before her in my bra and panties socks and shoes.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Mickie says gesturing me towards her with a single finger.  
  
I walk right up to her.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
Mickie says.  
  
I slowly turn around until I have my back to her I suddenly hear a click and watch as my bra falls down to the ground.  
  
"Turn back around."  
  
Mickie says.  
  
I turn back around to face her.  
  
I then feel Mickie push me backwards a step or two and get’s down onto her knee’s in front of me I look down at her wondering if she is about to do what I think she is about to do.  
  
Mickie looks up at me and smiles I’m sure she can tell what I am thinking and I hope she is thinking the same thing.  
  
I continue to watch as Mickie reaches up and takes the waist band of my panties into her hands and slowly moves them down my legs until they are at my feet.  
  
"Step out."  
  
Mickie tells me.  
  
I do as she says stepping out of my panties and watch as Mickie tosses them off to the side. Once my panties are gone Mickie undoes my shoes and takes them off of my feet followed by my socks. I watch loving what she is doing and yet at the same time hating it due to me wanting her to focus her attention on another part of my body which is now free for her to do.  
  
Mickie looks back up at me once both my shoes and socks are off and she slowly stands up.  
  
"Undo me."  
  
She says signalling with her eyes to her top.  
  
I reach for the front of her top and begin to undo it and once it is undo I take the top off of her and toss it to the floor with the rest of the clothes.  
  
"Now I want you to reach around and unhook my bra with both hands."  
  
Mickie says smiling an ear to ear smile.  
  
"I can’t believe this woman."  
  
My brain says to me.  
  
"Doesn’t she realise the torture she is putting me through. Here I am stark naked and she’s half naked and all I want to do is throw her on the bed get down between her legs and eat her out and yet she wants us to go as slow as turtles."  
  
I do my best to ignore my brain as I slowly reach around with both arms and feel for Mickie’s bra strap following it around until I come to the part that joins the two sides together and I slowly unhook her bra and remove it from her body letting it drop to the floor once that is done I remove my arms from around her waist.  
  
"Now get on your knee’s."  
  
Mickie says.  
  
"How can she be so calm cool and collected?"  
  
My brain asks.  
  
I again do my best to ignore it even though I am going out of my mind with desire wanting to do so much to her and yet she is forcing us to go like my brain said as slow as turtles as I get down onto my knee‘s.  
  
"Now take off both my bottoms AND my panties."  
  
Mickie says with an ear to ear smile.  
  
"Using your hands for the bottoms and nothing but your teeth for the panties."  
  
She adds.  
  
I look up at her wanting to give her the most evil look imaginable one that really would kill her if looks could kill however in the back of my mind I know I have nobody to blame for this but myself after all I did want her to top me but I didn‘t think she‘d torture me this much.  
  
I slowly reach up to the waistband of her bottoms and take them all the way down her legs untill I reach her shoes which she steps out of I then take her bottoms off and toss them to the side. Once that is done I look back up at her and see her smiling an even bigger smile knowing what I have to do next.  
  
I move my focus from her face to her panties as I move forward and take the waist band in between my teeth and slowly pull it down until it is at her feet and she steps out of them.  
  
"Now stand up."  
  
Mickie says for the first time since we started this "stripping" showing any emotion and the emotion she shows by the tone of her voice is one of pleasure which makes me love and hate her even more as I once again get back up to my feet.  
  
"You did very good Trish. So good in fact I think you deserve a reward."  
  
Mickie says looking directly at me.  
  
"Get onto the bed and lay down on your back."  
  
She tells me as she moves out of my way and I climb onto the bed turn around and lay on my back.  
  
"Close your eyes and spread your legs."  
  
Mickie says.  
  
I take a deep breath now knowing for sure what is about to happen as I close my eyes and spread my legs.  
  
"An keep them closed."  
  
Mickie says once I have done what she tells me.  
  
"If I see one of them open I stop rewarding you."  
  
She adds.  
  
I take a deep breath trying to prepare myself for more torture and pleasure at the same. The torture being Mickie knows how much I love to watch her go down on me while the pleasure is going to be her doing exacterly that.  
  
"I hope I can keep my eyes closed long enough for her to reward me with an orgasm."  
  
My brain says as I wait for Mickie to begin rewarding me.

Mickie's POV  
  
It doesn't take us too long to get to the hotel. After I parked the car we both get out, get our gym bags and head into the building. We get our room keys at the main desk before heading to the lifts. Once we reach the lift and after I pressed the lift call button I turned to look at Trish and she turns to look at me.  
  
"I guess we’re going to your room." I said disappointingly.  
  
Since we got together Trish and I have been getting separate rooms so no one gets suspicious. We're not ready to tell everyone about us yet, but when we do I'm looking forward to officially sharing a hotel room with her. I've been doing it unofficially for three weeks and I'm looking forward to making it official, although I understand why were keeping quiet for now.  
  
Anyway, the reason I'm disappointed is since she seduced me, in her hotel room no less, we've been going to her room and I think in keeping with me being in control tonight we should go to my room, but my room isn't.......... fully equipped.  
  
"No we can go to your room." Trish said.  
  
"Yeah but we have to go to your room first." I said, hoping she gets the hint.  
  
"Why?" Trish asked, completely missing the point.  
  
I gave her a look and raising my eyebrows in a "hinting" type of way said, "Well that’s where the 'stuff' is."  
  
"No, the 'stuff' is right here." Trish said giving her gym bag a couple of taps.  
  
I looked at her in amazement and then looked at the gym bag.  
  
"You carry it around with you?" I whispered.  
  
At that moment the doors to the lift open.  
  
"Mickie I’m surprised at you." Trish said with an ear to ear smile as she whispered in my ear, "Don’t you remember the divas locker room shower?"  
  
She then left me there to think about it as she walked past me to get into the lift.  
  
I slowly turned around and smiled an ear to ear smile of my own as I got into the lift with Trish and whispered in her ear, "How could I forget."  
  
I then move away from her to press our floor number causing the door to close and as we’re on our way up to our floor I simply stand where I am and think about that time in the women’s locker room shower.  
  
We had just finished a house show and Trish told me not to get changed and that once everybody had gone we would have the showers all to ourselves. I knew from the way she said it that she had more in mind than just us showering together and I was right because once everybody else had gone we got undressed and she told me to go into the showers and get into the position as if I was just about to be strip searched and then to tell her when I was ready. I went into the showers, got into position and called out to her that I was ready. When Trish came in after me she told me to keep my eyes closed and then moments later I felt her strap on cock pressing up against my ass hole and sliding its way inside.

It had been a week after my anal de-flowering and since then Trish had been butt fucking me every chance she got. Hell, on that day in particular she had already fucked my ass twice and then later that night she pounded my butt again. I certainly didn't mind because I always came really hard whenever she fucked my ass. Although I can't remember what it's like to sit down without feeling a dull throb of pain in my ass which, rather bizarrely, I have come to love because it reminds me of being with her.

Anyway, that night in the showers was particularly hot and I got tremendous pleasure out of the idea that Trish was taking me in such an intimate and naughty way in a public place were we and other divas would shower. If that wasn't enough halfway through Trish turned on the water, which only added to my enjoyment. The memory of our wet bodies smacking together as a glistening wet Trish pounds my ass for all she's worth as I cry out in ecstasy makes me practically cream my panties and I blink a few times to try and awake myself from my dirty, dirty thoughts.  
  
I looked over at her and asked hopefully, "So we’re going to my room?"  
  
"Do you want us to?" Trish said submissively as I remember that tonight I am the one who's in charge and therefore I'm the one who gets to decide where when and how we do it.  
  
"We’re going to my room." I said in a more commanding tone of voice.  
  
Eventually the doors to the lift open and without saying a word I walk out as Trish follows close behind. I desperately wanted to take her hand in mine and lead her to my hotel room but I can't. I know that many of the other divas, and a few of the superstars for that matter, are staying on this floor and I don't want to explain to them why were holding hands.  
  
We arrive at my hotel room and I take out my key-card for my gym bag and use it to unlock the door. I lead Trish inside and close the door behind us. Once we are both inside the safety of my hotel room I take Trish's hand and lead her across the room over to another door which I open to reveal my bedroom. I pulled Trish in and shut the door. Trish turned around to face me as I droped my gym bag to the floor and then turned my attention to her.  
  
I walked right up to Trish and looked her in the eye.

She seemed nervous and I wanted to take away whatever fears that she may be having about this, but I knew the best way that I could do that was to act like the confident top she always was around me.

Reaching out I took her gym bag off of her shoulder and tossed it to the floor next to mine.  
  
"We won’t be needing that just yet." I said in a sultry and sexy tone of voice.  
  
I then took her hand and led her over to the huge four poster bed. I sat down on it, bringing her down with me.  
  
"You nervous?" I asked looking her in the eye.  
  
"Honestly?" she asked.  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"Yes." she said.  
  
"Don’t worry." I said as I moved some of her hair back behind her ear with my hand and began to run my fingers slowly through her hair. "I’ll take care of you. The way you always take care of me."  
  
I gently, but firmly, grip her by the back of her head and slowly begin to pull her towards me until my lips are pressing against hers. I can sense she is still a little nervous, but normally when I'm nervous she can calm me down with something so simple as a kiss. It's one of the many reasons I love her so much and I just hope that I can return the favour now.  
  
The kiss is soft and gentle at first but I quickly find myself wanting more and I begin slowly increasing the intensity, trying to tell her with my lips that I want her to give it her all. Luckily Trish gets the message and starts kissing me back with ever-increasing passion, whatever nervousness she seemed to be feeling earlier now completely gone. Testing the water I run my tongue up and down Trish's lower lip and then do the same to her top lip causing her to open her mouth. As soon as her mouth is open I gently slide inside so our tongues can do battle. The second they touched I felt the familiar electricity that passes between us as we both increase the intensity of the kiss always being more passionate with one and other than we where the last time we made love.  
  
Finally I broke the kiss. We stared at each other for a second as we both try and get our breath back and yet at the same time part of me doesn't want to get my breath back. Part of me wants to keep kissing her forever, but then again I have so many things I wanted to do to her tonight and honestly I don't think a kiss, no matter how good it is, is going to satisfy my craving for her tonight. Although kissing is good, for now at least.  
  
Moving towards her I kiss her again harder than before. As we continue to kiss one and other I moved my hand from the back of her head down to one side of her body. I then wrapped the other arm around her and slowly and very persuasively move us both until we are laying down on our sides on the bed. I then rolled her over onto her back and mounted her as gently as I possibly could, the whole time refusing to break the kiss.  
  
As our kiss becomes more frantic Trish runs her hands through my hair which causes me to smile because I know how much she loves to do that.  
  
After a few more minutes of passionate kissing I finally broke the kiss and looked down at her. She's so hot and I just wanted to tear her clothes off right here.......... but then a idea popped into my head.

 

I have this fantasy about her that I've had since I first saw her and I suddenly realise this might be my only chance to have it come true.

 

I climbed off of her and sit up.

 

"What’s wrong?" Trish said, obviously worried that she's done something wrong.  
  
"Nothing." I said with a smile, "I just want us to move on to the next part of our love making."  
  
Trish looks like she's about to ask me a question, but she said she wanted me to top her tonight and I know when she really want something and she's in one of her more dominant moods she wouldn't ask me to do something, she would tell me to do something no questions asked. So, guessing that she wants the same treatment, I don't give her the chance to say whatevers on her mind.  
  
"Stand up." I commanded in a no-nonsense tone and, much to my delight, Trish slowly gets to her feet with out a word of protest. Smiling at her I looked her right in the eye and said, "Good now stand in front of me."  
  
Once again the multiple time women's champion just does as she's told, giving me this feeling of power which I've never felt before. Looking at her standing there before me I decide to test how much power I truly have over her.  
  
"Now." I said firmly, my eyes never leaving hers, "Strip."

I can see her looking at me with shock.

 

I'm not surprised she's shocked.

 

We've never really done anything like this, but it's something I've always wanted to try but I've never had the guts to ask before. But tonight it's different, tonight I'm the top and she's the bottom and for that reason I am no longer afraid to ask for what I want. In this situation I don't feel like it's asking too much of her. After all tonight she's my little bottom and I'm her dominant top. I mean the least she could do for me is strip when I ask her too. To this extent I raise my eyebrow as if to say I'm waiting and finally Trish bends over and reaches to undo her shoes. As much as I am glad she's following orders I have a very pacific fantasy of her stripping for me and it involves her wearing her shoes and socks until the end so I stop her before she gets the chance to take them off.

 

"Shoes and socks last." I said.  
  
Simple but effective. Trish stands up straight and looks at me. She then begins to take her top off, but far too quickly for my liking.  
  
"Slowly." I said causing her to remove it slowly, just like I'd always dreamed her too.  
  
"Where do you want me to put it?" she asked, awaking me from my fantasy.  
  
"Just toss it to the floor." I said dismissively.  
  
Instead of tossing it to the floor Trish tossed it at me. I caught it before it could hit me and as much as I tried to pretend I'm angry with her I can't help but smile.  
  
"I didn’t tell you to do that." I said, in a mock scolding voice.  
  
"Sorry." she said giving me this sad puppy dog look.  
  
My mind fills with many wonderfully wicked ways I could punish her for her disobedience but I don't want to break the moment between us so I just said dismissively, "I’ll let you off this once."  
  
I did my best not to smile but I failed miserably.  
  
Looking back at Trish I can see she's smiling mischievously, like she's gotten away with some great crime, and I'm tempted to punish her again, but to be honest there are a lot of other things I'd rather do to her right now.  
  
"Now your skirt." I said sternly, getting back to the matter at hand.  
  
Obediently Trish bent down and took off her skirt, kicking it away from her before she stood up straight again and looked at me, waiting for her next instruction. This whole control thing is turning me on something fierce and looking at her standing there in her bra and panties, socks and shoes is only increasing my arousal.  
  
"Come here." I said beckoning her towards me with a single finger.  
  
Trish follows my instructions, walking towards me until we're face to face.  
  
"Turn around." I ordered.  
  
When Trish had her back to me I removed her bra and let it fall to the ground.  
  
"Turn back around." I commanded.  
  
When Trish immediately turned to face me I pushed her backwards a step or two and got down onto my knees in front of her. I looked up at Trish and could see that she was smiling. I know her well enough to know what she's thinking but I'm not going to go down on her, not just yet. I can feel the heat radiating from between her legs and I can smell her arousal and that alone would normally have me diving face first into her delicious womanly core but not tonight. Even when I see the need in Trish's eyes I stay strong. Although as I reach for the waist band of her panties and begin to slowly remove them I can't help but salivate as my faces inches away from paradise but, much to my surprise, once again I am able to control myself and slide her panties down her legs until they are at her feet.  
  
Looking up at her I said, "Step out."  
  
When Trish had stepped out of her panties I carelessly tossed them off to the side before I began to remove her shoes and then her socks. I then slowly stood up, looking her in the eye the whole time.  
  
"Undo me." I said signalling with my eyes to my top.  
  
Obediently Trish reached out and began to undo my top. Once it was undone she took it off and tossed it to the floor with the rest of the clothes.  
  
"Now I want you to reach around and unhook my bra with both hands." I said smiling an ear to ear smile.

I can't help smiling because I can sense how needy she's becoming and for the first time in our relationship I'm not giving her what she wants right away, which I think just makes her want it more.  
  
Trish slowly reaches around with both of her arms, feeling for my bra strap. When she found it she carefully unhooked and remove it from my body letting it drop to the floor.

  
"Now get on your knees." I said calmly, smiling inwardly because I know I'm torturing her.

  
Trish slowly sinks down to her knees in front of me. I've never had her kneeling before me like this before and I have to admit I find it incredibly arousing.  
  
"Now take off both my bottoms AND my panties." I said with an ear to ear smile, "Using your hands for the bottoms and nothing but your teeth for the panties."  
  
Looking up at me Trish gives me an evil glare but I have no sympathy for her whatsoever. After all, she's the one who wanted me to top her.  
  
Slowly reaching up Trish grabbed the waistband of my bottoms and took them all the way down my legs until she reached my shoes. I stepped out of them so she could take them off and toss them to the side. Once that is done she looks back up at me as if to see if I'm serious about having her remove my panties with her teeth. I give her a nice big smile letting her know exactly what I expect her to do next.  
  
Submissively lowering her head Trish took the waist band of my panties in between her teeth and slowly pull them down until they were at my feet.  
  
I stepped out of them and said happily, "Now stand up."  
  
"You did very good Trish. So good in fact I think you deserve a reward." I said when she was on her feet, "Get onto the bed and lay down on your back."  
  
I then moved out of her way so she could climb onto the bed and lay on her back.  
  
"Close your eyes and spread your legs." I said, watching with glee as Trish does as she's told, "An keep them closed. If I see one of them open I stop rewarding you."

  
She lays back and awaits me to attend to her needs.

She's in for a long wait.

I stand there for awhile just taking in her beauty with my eyes.

She's a goddess to me, perfect in every way. And tonight I finally get to worship her in the way I have wanted to for so long.

Trish enjoys teasing me. I have felt her tongue all over my body, denying me pleasure until I think I will die if she doesn't give me what I want and then, and only then, does she give it to me.

Well tonight as they say, payback's a bitch. Not that this is about payback. This is about me worshipping my Goddess of a girlfriend with my mouth and tongue until she is screaming my name in ecstasy.

Moving onto the bed I start at her feet, kissing the bottoms of her feet before moving up to take each one of her toes into my mouth and lightly suck on them. I've never really had a foot fetish or anything but I heard somewhere that a toe is a very sensitive erogenous zone and although Trish has never done this to me I want to find ways of going above and beyond the things she does to me, which in itself might be almost impossible, but I'm willing to try and this seems a good place to start.

Finishing with her toes I kiss the tops of her feet until my lips are travelling up her smooth legs towards my ultimate destination.

Her breathing quickens as I near her pussy.

I slide my lips and tongue up to the very edges of her womanhood until my face is hovering over heaven on earth. I breathe in her scent and it takes every ounce of my willpower not to just dive right in. When I started to kiss my way down her other leg I heard her moan in frustration. I smiled wickedly to myself, sorry Trish, you reap what you sow.

When I reach her other foot I give it the same loving treatment I gave the other before kissing my way back up. Once again her breathing increases and once again when I reach her needy pussy I just completely ignore it, this time choosing to continue kissing my way up her body. I slide my tongue through the valley of her wonderful cleavage before kissing my way to her neck.

"Listen very carefully to me Trish," I whispered huskily into her ear, "If you move.......... or open your eyes.......... I'm going to stop rewarding you.......... you don't want me to stop rewarding you.......... do you Trish?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, ".......... No.........."

"Good.........." I whispered back, giving her the sexiest tone of voice I possessed, "Because I'm about to reward you by licking you until you scream!"

She gasps as I sink my teeth gently into her neck like some kind of wild animal, being careful not to leave a mark.

I make my way back down her body until I reach her breasts. I had purposefully ignored them before because I didn't want to touch them until I could give them the worshipping they deserved.

I've spent a lot of time eating Trish's pussy but not nearly as much time as I would like worshipping her breasts. When ever Trish and I make love it's always her who gets to spend hours, or what feels like hours, teasing my body but the second it's my turn Trish asks me in a needy voice that she needs her pussy eaten and before I know it my face is buried in between her thighs. Sometimes she doesn't even ask and just grabs me by the head and pushes me downwards. In either scenario I'm lucky to get a minute in boob town before I find myself in pussy city. I can normally never deny her anything when she asks me for it, and I certainly don't mind her being a little rough with me, but I am so grateful that I finally get the chance that I've always wanted with her boobs.

Trish really does have the best boobs in the WWE, if not the entire world. Their big, but not too big. Their round, but not too round. Their firm, but not too firm. They're just like her, perfect.

Slowly making my way up one soft boob I ran my tongue around the nipple slowly, before moving to the other nipple and repeating the process. I went back and forth with my tongue for a while, her moans of pleasure and frustration music to my ears before I take the nipple that is in front of me into my mouth and gently suck on it. This gets the loudest moan from her so far and I smile around the nipple as I continue to suck. I then moved back and forth in between the nipples, gently increasing the power of my suction until I was greedily suckling on her teats, using one hand to cup her boob into my mouth as the other plays with the other nipple.

I could have done this for hours but eventually I took pity on Trish, who was practically sobbing at this point, and slowly began to kiss my way down her stomach.

Reaching the gates of heaven I studied the perfect picture of female beauty which is Trish Stratus.

I stayed there for a long while, just gently breathing on her pussy until finally, ".......... Mickie.......... please.........."

Her voice could barely be heard but I had been listening for it.

"Please what Trish?" I asked playfully.

"Please.......... lick me.........." she whimpers.

I briefly consider teasing her some more, but quite frankly I'm so pussy hungry it's all I can do not to just bury my tongue inside her, so, lowering my head, I place my tongue at the very bottom of her pussy and give it one long lick all the way up to her clit.

Her scream was deafening and her hands buried themselves in my hair, pushing my face into her cunt.

Removing my tongue from her I push her hands away and slowly crawl up her body until we're face to face again.

I grabbed both of her hands, pushed them forcibly above her head and I growled in her ear, "If you move another inch I'm going to tie you down and lick your body for hours, and I promise, I won't touch your cunt once!"

She lets out a whimpering cry and I wonder if I've gone too far. I have no idea where that came from. I've never felt so powerful in all my life, and I've got to admit, I kind of like it. But I'm terrified I may have pushed things tonight too far, so I take some time to study her face, looking for signs of fear or doubt but I can see none. All I can really sense from her at this point is desire, and the desperate need to cum.

I want to tell her I love her and I would never truly harm her, but my own need gets the better of me and I start kissing my way back down her body, praying that she stops me if I've hurt her, or if I do hurt her, physically or emotionally.

Being her on-screen rival isn't easy, but we both agreed when we got together that our relationship wouldn't get in the way of our careers, and one advantage of being in the ring with your lover is that you can do everything in your power to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

But quite frankly, given the choice, I'd rather hurt her physically than emotionally. Of course I'd rather not hurt her at all but if I'm not careful that is exactly what I will end up doing. God, this whole being the top thing is harder than I thought.

I am awoken from my thoughts when I reach my own personal paradise again.

In an attempt to make it up to her I begin to lap at her cunt like a kitten with a saucer of milk, gently sliding my tongue over her pussy lips and occasionally pressing into her, but never all the way in.

Trish whimpered, cried and pleaded with me to eat her but she never moved a muscle, and she never opened her eyes. Don't asked me how I know, I just know. Without looking up at her once I know her eyes are closed. It's like I can sense it or something.

Continuing my torturous teasing I begin to slide my tongue deep within her, taking extra care to avoid all of her super sensitive spots. I must have eaten Trish's pussy a gazillion times in the last three weeks because I am able to lick her sweet honey hole and know the exact moment I'm getting too close to a sensitive zone. Even when I closed my mouth around her dripping hole I would only suck now and again, giving her random shocks of pleasure, but never enough to push her over the edge.

Not even Trish teased me this much, but I was desperate to make her cum hard and I figured the bigger the built-up the bigger the climax and the best way to do that was by teasing her so I continued, but eventually her beggings all just got to me and I couldn't take it any more.

Removing my tongue from her pussy I counted 10 long seconds in my head and then dived back into her, touching every sensitive zone she had over and over again as quickly as I could, sucking at her delicious pussy with every ounce of my strength.

Her screams were deafening and her body began to shake violently. I was unsure whether this classified as moving but that this point I didn't care, I was far too lost in eating her heavenly honey hole.

Even as I became lost in licking her pussy I noticed what an amazing difference this was to any other time with her.

If this was one of our normal times Trish's hands would be buried in my head and she would be calling me all sorts of names like her sweet little muff diver, her sweet little rug muncher, her sweet little carpet cleaner, her sweet little cunt lapper, her sweet little pussy girl. Anything as long as it began with 'her sweet little'. I always resented her calling me 'little' but it was a small price to pay for her to call me 'hers'. That always warmed my heart.

Ironically whether I was giving or receiving head I had always felt submissive to her. I guess that's because whether she was giving or receiving she was always the one in control.......... but not now.......... now I was the one in control.......... and it felt good.

Lying there in between her legs, my tongue thrusting in and out of her at full speed, fucking her, touching every sensitive part of her, as my mouth sucked her heavenly juices down my throat, as she screamed my name over and over was absolute paradise and I could live with my face buried inside her pussy forever. But sadly, all too soon it all came to an end.

With the loudest scream I've ever heard she came, her body writhing and shaking as a torrent of juices filled my mouth. There was so much of it I choked and pulled back. As I did the liquid showered my face, covering me in her womanly juices. Cursing myself for missing a drop of her precious liquid I dive back down, covering her pussy with my mouth and using every trick I know to swallow as much of her cum as I possibly could.

Eventually her orgasms ceased which allowed me the chance to clean her cunt and suck up any remaining juices.

When I'm convinced she has nothing left to give me I crawl back up her body until I'm face-to-face with her again.

I look down and the goddess that is Trish Stratus, her, for now, brunette hair in tangles around her, her face flushed in a radiant glow. If it is possible I think I have just fallen even more in love with her for what she has just let me do.......... for what she is willing to let me do..........

I want to share this moment with her.......... I want to look in her eyes and see the love I feel for her reflected back in hers.

"Open your eyes." I said.

Her eyelids fluttered open and the beauty I saw behind those lids broke my heart. I've always believed a person's eyes are the windows to their soul and at the moment Trish's soul is telling me that the woman I love loves me back with every fibre of her being.

We stare lovingly into each other's eyes for what feels like an eternity, and while part of me doesn't want this to end, another part of me, a part of me between my thighs, desperately wants us to move on.

As I study her beautiful face my eyes are drawn to her pouty lips and I begin to think of what those lips can do to me, and the tongue that lies behind them, and what that tongue can do to me. And then, as I lay there watching her, a wonderfully wicked thought enters my head.

"It's my turn now." I said, licking my lips like a hungry predator.

Trish nodded meekly and began to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked, placing my hand on her chest.

"It's.......... it's your turn.........." Trish said, her normally confident voice replaced by a timid, unsure of itself voice.

"It is.........." I said, grinning evilly as I pushed her back, ".......... but you're not going anywhere.........."

Trish’s POV  
  
I lay here waiting keeping my eyes closed and focusing mentally on keeping my eyes closed due to the fact that even though thus far she hasn’t done anything to me I want to open my eyes and it isn’t because I am worried about what she is going to do it is simply because I enjoy watching her.  
  
I suddenly feel the bed move and due to the fact that I haven’t moved a muscle since I laid down I know that the reason for the bed moving is due to Mickie having gotten onto the bed which causes my excitement and anticipation to increase as the next thing I feel is something I don’t expect to feel and that is Mickie’s lips on the bottom of my feet and she is moving up my feet.  
  
"I never knew Mickie had a foot fetish."  
  
My brain says to me it then occurs me that I never asked if she had any fetishes which makes me immediately angry or rather disappointed not in Mickie or what she is doing but in myself due to me not being able to come up with a reason as to why I never asked Mickie if she ever had any fetishes or fantasises or anything like that before now.  
  
My train of thought is suddenly disturbed by the feel of Mickie taking my big toe into her mouth now I know for a fact that I have never before had a foot-fetish however I think I could quickly become a foot-fan if Mickie is into doing this to me or rather if she would like for me to do this to her.  
  
All too soon for me at the very least Mickie finishes with my toes and kisses the tops of my feet until I can feel her lips travelling up my legs moving ever closer to my pussy which causes me to smile an ear to ear smile while keeping my eyes firmly and a tad tightly closed.  
  
I’m sure she can tell I’m getting excited because I can tell that I am getting excited mainly due to the fact that I am starting to breath in and out faster the closer she get’s to my pussy.  
  
I almost stop breathing all together when I feel Mickie’s lips and tongue touch the very edges of my womanhood.  
  
I take a deep breath and breathe out just as heavily as I breathe in knowing that her face is now hovering over my cunt.  
  
I feel her breath on me and it turns me on while at the same time making my pussy and skin around it tingle.  
  
"Lick me lick me LICK ME!"  
  
I mentally tell Mickie desperate already to feel her tongue touching my most special place.  
  
"God dam fucking bitch!"  
  
My brain screams at her as I feel Mickie’s lips begin to make a trail from the top of my right leg down.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm."  
  
I moan wanting to let her know how angry or rather frustrated I am that she didn’t do what she knows I wanted her to do after all she did say she was going to give me a reward.  
  
Mickie doesn’t seem bothered by my moan of anger and frustration as I feel her begin to give my right foot the same care and attention as she gave my left foot which frustrates me even more due to me having wanted her to focus all of her care and attention on my pussy not my feet.  
  
I try and do my best to relax figuring that Mickie will give me the pussy licking that I want when she is ready which almost makes me laugh due to under normal circumstances Mickie doesn’t lick my pussy when she is ready she licks it when I am ready for her to lick it.  
  
"Payback’s a bitch huh Trish."  
  
My brain says to me.  
  
I simply smile to myself as I feel Mickie begin to make her way back up my leg and once again this causes my breathing to get heavier again.  
  
"Fucking bitch!"  
  
My brain snaps once again as Mickie continues on past my pussy and kissing her way further up my body.  
  
Despite my anger and frustration I can’t help but enjoy the feel of her tongue as she runs it through the in between my left and right breasts and continue to kiss her way up my neck.  
  
"Listen very carefully to me Trish,"  
  
I hear Mickie says into my ear in a very dominant and commanding tone of voice.  
  
"If you move..........or open your eyes..........I'm going to stop rewarding you..........you don't want me to stop rewarding you..........do you Trish?"  
  
Part of me wants to tell her that she hasn’t started rewarding me yet however I’m pretty sure that after this she will start to give me my reward and so I swallow hard.  
  
"No."  
  
I say in a whisper of a voice not intending to whisper my answer and yet for some reason unable to make my voice level go above a whisper.  
  
"Good."  
  
Mickie whispers back her voice still as dominating and commanding as before however she is also using her sexy voice.  
  
"Because I'm about to reward you by licking you until you scream!"  
  
I gasp at the thought of her licking my pussy until I scream and gasp again as I feel Mickie sink her teeth into my neck and after a few minutes she removes her mouth from my neck despite not being allowed to move a muscle I can tell that Mickie hasn’t left a mark on my neck. Heck almost as soon as she leaves my neck it feels as if she never touched it not that I wouldn’t mind her marking me if anybody was to ask me where I got her hickey from I can tell them from my secret lover.  
  
After leaving my neck I feel Mickie make her way down my body until she once again reaches my breasts I smile an ear to ear smile loving the feel of Mickie’s tongue not just touching my breasts but slowly running it’s way around my nipple before she moves on to the other nipple and does the same thing again. She goes back to the one she started on which is my right breasts and uses her tongue on first my right and then my left breasts going from one to the other causing me to moan in delight at the feel of her tongue on my breasts having never known Mickie to spend this long on my breasts before she turns her attention to my pussy.  
  
"An who’s fault is that?"  
  
My brain asks me.  
  
As Mickie continues her lavishing attention to my right and left breast I can’t help but realise that the reason Mickie has never spent this much time on my breasts before is because I don’t let her. I let her give them a few quick licks maybe but after that I either beg her or tell her where I want her to go and what I want her to do or I force her head down in between my legs.  
  
"That’s what being a top is all about. You’re the one in control you’re the one who tells the bottom what to do and how to pleasure you."  
  
A part of my brain tells me and I may have believed that before however after having through about it I don’t believe that anymore.  
  
"As of tonight things are going to change."  
  
I mentally tell myself.  
  
For a split second my mind goes completely blank as I feel Mickie take my right nipple into her mouth and gently begin to suck on it the way a baby sucks on her mother’s breast when it’s hungry for food.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm!"  
  
I moan loudly loving the feel of Mickie’s lips around my nipple and unable to believe that I have for the past three weeks denied myself this pleasure simply because I wanted her to make me cum. Hell if I had allowed Mickie to spend this much on my breasts the first time we made love I probably would have cum right then and there.  
  
Mickie continues to suck on my breast and I moan in response to her sucking I moan even more when she goes from one breast to the other slowly increasing the power of her sucking causing me to moan even more. While her mouth is working on my nipple her left hand is cupping my breast into her mouth and her right breast is playing with my other nipple.  
  
"You stupid bitch Trish Stratus. You could have had this kind of pleasure from day one if you hadn‘t been so desperate to have her eat you out."  
  
I say mentally scolding myself wishing that I had either allowed her to do this the first night we got together or wishing I had now before we ever got together how good she is at lavishing a woman’s breasts with her mouth now willing to let Mickie spend the rest of the night doing this to me weather I cum or not I’m simply enjoying the feel of Mickie’s mouth on my breasts.  
  
Much to my surprise and slight disappointment I feel Mickie remove my nipple from her mouth and move her way further down my body kissing her way down my stomach until she reaches my pussy once again.  
  
I wait as patiently as I can for Mickie to make her next move praying to whatever higher power that exist to make her lick me this time and not torture or tease me due me not feeling as though I could take it a third time mainly due to how good a job she done on my breasts I now want her to show me how good she is at licking my pussy for the first time since we got together without me forcing her to do it.  
  
"Mickie..........please."  
  
I moan softly wondering if she heard me the moment the words leave my mouth due to how quiet my voice is.  
  
"Please what Trish?"  
  
I hear Mickie ask me.  
  
"Fucking Bitch is torturing me."  
  
My brain says as I smile on the inside actually loving the fact that she is getting her own back for the way I treated her night after night after night.  
  
"Please..........lick me."  
  
I beg her wanting nothing more than to feel her tongue on me again.  
  
Finally after god knows how long waiting for it I finally feel Mickie’s tongue touch the bottom of my pussy and I swear to god I could have cum simply from her tongue touching me and yet some how I don’t as I feel her run her tongue from the bottom of my pussy all the way up to my clit.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHH!"  
  
I cry at the top of my voice instinctively grabbing the back of her head and pushing her face into my cunt.  
  
Mickie much to my shock probably due to me having gotten used to her doing what I want her to do doesn’t do what I want her to do. In point of fact she does the opposite she removes her tongue from my pussy and pushes my hands away and crawls her way up my body.  
  
I then feel Mickie grab both of my hands and force them above my head  
  
"If you move another inch I'm going to tie you down and lick your body for hours, and I promise, I won't touch your cunt once!"  
  
Mickie tells me in a tone which actually frightens me.  
  
I hear myself whimper in response due to Mickie having never spoken to me like this before except maybe in character and even in character she has never sounded this……….angry.  
  
I wait patiently for Mickie to make the next move not intent on making her as angry as she just sounded for a number of reasons.  
  
1: It frightened me  
  
2: I want her to go back to what she was doing.  
  
All of a sudden I feel Mickie’s lips once again on me and although I am able to stop myself from doing it when I first feel Mickie’s lips on me I want to move away from her proof of how scared hearing her talk to me the way she did has made me.  
  
However I quickly relax and once again enjoy the feel of Mickie’s lips on me unable to feel any hint of anger in her kisses etc only love desire lust and want which is exacter what I feel for her despite her scaring me the way she did.  
  
Mickie soon reaches my pussy once again and despite my instinct telling me to grab the back of her head and once again force her face into my cunt I don’t move a muscle.  
  
Mickie is defiantly in charge tonight.  
  
However unlike before Mickie doesn’t wait or torture or even tease me in point of fact she goes right to work lapping at my pussy gently sliding her tongue over my pussy lips and occasionally pressing into me but never all the way in unfortunately and yet at the same time I‘m happy with that I‘m happy with her doing what she is doing due to her having never done this to me before.  
  
Scratch that due to me never having allowed her to do this to me before.  
  
"God when did I become such a monster during sex?"  
  
I mentally ask myself remembering a time when I used to like a woman being this way with me gentle loving and kind back when.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
I suddenly realise or rather understand why or rather what may have caused me to become the way I have been with Mickie the last or rather the first time I was ever with a woman was when I was with Lita and she was the one who broke my heart. Evidently one part of me didn’t get over her as quickly as the rest of me did and that part being the sexual part of me.  
  
Before I have time to dwell on this my mind is taken over by thoughts of pleasure at what Mickie is doing to me what she is doing to me feels so good I actually whimper and moan and beg and plead with her to eat me but she stop what she is doing which makes me love her even more and much to my surprise I’m not struggling to keep my eyes closed it actually quite easy for me to keep my eyes closed because I don’t feel the need or the desire to watch her I know she is there due to the feel of her tongue.  
  
"The need to watch her?"  
  
My brain asks me.  
  
I do my best not to think about that already knowing now why I have always felt the need to watch Mickie eating me it wasn’t just because I enjoyed it but it was also somehow connected to my having not sexually gotten over what Lita did to me.  
  
My focus is immediately taken off Lita and returned to the woman who is in between my legs now and is now sliding her tongue deeper into me going ever so slowly which is pure torture for me due to me wanting her to do what she has done to my outer pussy now wanting her to do that to the inside of my pussy.  
  
I smile an ear to ear smile as I feel Mickie divert between licking and sucking giving me little shocks of pleasure not enough to drive me over the edge but just enough to push me that little bit closer towards the edge.  
  
I beg her more and more with every lick and ever suck of my pussy wanting and needing release more than I have ever wanted or needed anything in my entire life.  
  
Mickie suddenly removes her tongue from my pussy which for a split second put’s me on edge and causes my brain to immediately wonder why she did that due to me having done what she wanted having kept my eyes closed and not moved a single muscle however I just as quickly relax as I feel Mickie dive back into me letting her tongue go crazy inside of me causing me to moan and groan like never before as her tongue goes all of the inside of my pussy touching one nerve ending after another until eventually her new assault on my pussy is too much for me to take and I explode screaming at the top of my voice and after I have screamed my lungs out I feel my body shake like never before despite my body’s actions Mickie continued to eat me an as she does I can’t help but notice and think about how her eating me this time is different to her eating me all the times before this one.  
  
Normally after I have cum from Mickie eating me I would have my hands buried in her hair forcing her face as far into my pussy as I can get it almost as if I was trying to suffocate her or something and I sure as heck wouldn’t be this quiet I would be very vocal however my orgasm seems to have taken the ability for me to use my voice away from me.  
  
Normally I would be calling Mickie all of the dirty names under the sun. Muff diver, rug muncher, carpet cleaner, cunt lapper, pussy girl.  
  
Not the most loving things to say to the woman who has just given you a wonderful orgasm however I know or rather realise now why I always used to call her those words it has to do with my sexually having not gotten over what Lita did to me yet again.  
  
"Why the hell didn’t Mickie ever say something?"  
  
I mentally ask myself doubting very much if I would be very happy if somebody called me those things.  
  
I also called her "mine" and "Little."  
  
For example.  
  
My little muff diver, my little rug muncher, my little carpet cleaner, my little cunt lapper, my little pussy girl.  
  
I do my best not to think about all of the nasty things that I have been calling Mickie while she has been giving me an orgasm in the past and I try and focus on her thrusting her tongue in and out of me as fast as she can fucking me while at the same time still touching every sensitive part of me and as I focus on that I mentally promise myself I will never ever call her those things ever again. I can’t believe the way I have treated Mickie for the past three weeks calling her all of those names forcing her to eat my pussy the way I want her to making her do what I want her to and her god love her she hasn’t said a word about it.  
  
"Oh Mickie."  
  
I say keeping my eyes closed and doing my best not to cry even though part of me really wants to at how rotten I have been to Mickie as I continue to say her name over and over grateful that she can’t see my face or read my mind as I feel my orgasm subside finally.  
  
Despite my juices having stop flowing Mickie god bless her doesn’t stop licking my pussy trying to get any remaining juice in me out of me so to speak once she has totally cleaned my pussy I feel her crawl back up my body until I can hear and feel her breath on my face.  
  
Part of me wants to open my eyes and look at her and yet another part of me doesn’t  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
I hear her say.  
  
I open my eyes and look at her looking into her eyes and what I see really does make me want to cry due to me being able to see nothing in her eyes except love love for me. An I know I love her a lot more than I ever loved Lita and yet for some reason I’ve treated her like a piece of crap because of what Lita did to me.  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
I mentally tell myself as I continue to stare into the eyes of the woman that I love as she stares back at me and I mentally promise myself that starting from this moment on I am going to treat Mickie the way she deserves to be treated like a goddess because that is what she is and the best part is that she is MY goddess and nobody else’s.  
  
"It's my turn now."  
  
Mickie says as she licks her lips.  
  
I nod my head seeing a golden opportunity to start treating Mickie like the goddess that she is as I begin to sit up.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
Mickie asks me as she puts her hand on my chest  
  
I look at her with a confused expression on my face.  
  
"It's..........it's your turn."  
  
I say meaning that it is her turn to have her pussy worshiped.  
  
"It is."  
  
Mickie tells me as she pushes me back down into a laying position on the bed.  
  
"But you're not going anywhere."  
  
She adds.  
  
Once I am back in the position I was just a few minutes ago I look up at Mickie who is looking down at me with a Cheshire cat like smile on her face and I watch with curiosity as Mickie climbs off of me and stands up and puts one foot on the other side of the bed so that her legs are on either side of me and she walks up to where my head is and stands over me with me looking up and seeing her pussy now directly above me.  
  
I smile an ear to ear smile as I watch as Mickie slowly get’s down onto her knee’s with her pussy just a short distance away from my face.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
I hear Mickie ask me.  
  
Evidently waiting for me to get to work which I am more than happy to do and so I stick my tongue as far out as it will go and run it up and down Mickie’s outer lips causing her to moan softly I quickly follow the first lick up with a second and a third and a fourth pretty soon I am like a starved dog which has just been thrown a piece of meat and my piece of meat is Mickie’s delicious pussy which I am hungrily lapping at partly wanting to take my time and yet having enough confidence in myself that I can eat Mickie fast and yet still worship her.  
  
Much to my surprise and delight it isn’t long before Mickie’s nectar begins to pour out of her and into my welcoming mouth.  
  
Tasting Mickie’s juices puts any and all thoughts of taking this slow out of my mind completely as I move from gently lapping her pussy to tongue fucking her cunt for all I am worth doing my best not to be rough with her due to that being my usual way of eating her out I’m so desperate to make her cum that I barely remember to lick her pussy's lips and clit in between frantically thrusting my tongue in and out of Mickie’s dripping wet love hole. As I increase the power behind my thrusting tongue, I wrap my lips tightly around Mickie’s sweet pussy, desperately trying to prevent any of these heavenly juices from escaping my hungry mouth. Soon I'm greedily sucking her cunt, my tongue touching every part of her pussy, as I put everything I am into making love to her with my mouth.  
  
Mickie responds to my efforts with soft moans and groans which are slowly beginning to pick up in volume I’m also able to tell that I am having an affect on Mickie due to her body move back and forward in response to my assault. I then hear the sound of the headboard moving and even though I can’t see it I’m pretty sure what Mickie has just done is gripped the headboard for support the reason I think this is due to the fact that after I hear the headboard move Mickie stops moving back and forth and she simply stays in one place while I continue feasting on her pussy.  
  
Although the rest of her body isn’t moving in response to my attack on her cunt she is still moaning and groaning she is now throwing in a few swear words which she has never done before while I have been in between her legs which tells me I’m doing a good job and Mickie evidently likes my new technique hopefully she likes it a lot more than me being rough with her.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh that’s it my little muff diver."  
  
Mickie says suddenly which causes me to close my eyes as I hear Mickie continue on using the very same words I use or rather used to use before tonight.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmmm my little rug muncher…………my little carpet cleaner……….my good little cunt lapper. My little pussy girl."  
  
Hearing her say those words to me doesn’t break my heart but it certainly feels as though somebody has just rammed a knife through it. I’m pretty sure she isn’t saying them out of spite she’s just using how I was when I was her top as a guideline of how she should act and treat me. I don’t mind her calling me her muff diver or her rug muncher or her carpet cleaner or her cunt lapper or even her pussy girl. In point of fact I rather like the idea of being her’s. However I am sure we can think of better words than those.  
  
Her calling me her bitch would be better than her calling me her rug muncher etc.  
  
An why on earth did I keep referring to her as my "little" rug muncher?  
  
Was it to degrade her or what?  
  
I wish I had never called her my little although I do like calling her mine but I don’t like being called little and I don’t really like the idea of calling her little.  
  
At least now I know what or rather how Mickie must have felt when I called her all of these names and yet I still don’t understand why she has never said anything.  
  
I think either after our lovemaking or after tonight me and Mickie need to sit down together and have a good long talk about our love life together and how it needs to change etc.  
  
Luckily for me Mickie doesn’t continue to call me her little muff diver etc in point of fact her swearing turns into moans and groans as I continue to give Mickie’s pussy the best tongue fucking it’s ever had trying to get my mind off of the words that she has just called me and the words that I have called her nearly every if not every time I’ve had her in between my legs doing to me what I am currently doing to her.  
  
While I continue to eat Mickie I begin to realise that this is the first time that I have ever really paid any attention to what she tastes like due to before now only ever having been interested in getting her off not having taken my time and enjoyed doing it or rather allowed myself to enjoy her taste which I am doing now. Mickie’s pussy is delicious.  
  
My tongue continues it’s assault going in and out in and out in and out with each thrust in and try and get it to go further than before and go in faster as well hopefully what I am driving Mickie crazy which from the noises she is now making I am.  
  
However I don’t care I want Mickie to be screaming at the top of her lungs the way she made me scream at the top of mine and I want her body to shake and I want her to cum like never before just like she made me.  
  
As I am licking Mickie I realise something Mickie has started to move her upper body again only this time she is going back and forth she is going up and down and I can tell that she is still holding onto the headboard due to it making noises whenever Mickie lifts herself up and when she drops herself back down evidently she approves of what I am doing and wants more and I am more than happy to give her more.  
  
Mickie’s moans are getting louder and louder and she is swearing like a trooper which tells me that her orgasm is on it’s way which causes me to really give her everything I have to give her I stop tongue fucking Mickie and concentrate all of my efforts on her clit diverting from licking it to almost tongue fucking it or rather giving it little stabs with the tip of my tongue I soon decide that the best way to get the most out of Mickie verbally and to make her cum was to focus on licking her clit and so that is what I do I go from licking up and down to going the other way and licking from down to up.  
  
As I continue to lick Mickie’s clit loving the sounds that my licks are causing her to make I can’t help but feel like this is our first real time together even though I know that the night I seduced Mickie I was thinking about Mickie and not Lita it’s just that either after our first time together or somewhere down the line in between our first time together and now I had forgotten that it was Mickie I was making love to and not Lita.  
  
However now Lita is completely out of my system she’s apart of my past and Mickie is in my present and in my future and I am intent on making sure she stays that way and I think I know how I am going to do that.  
  
I am going to do it by letting Mickie be the top not just tonight but for as long as she wants and then if she ever get’s fed up of being the top then we will go from one of us being the top and one of us being the bottom to having us both be the top and having us both be the bottom in our lovemaking sessions.  
  
"Trish baby I’m about to cum."  
  
I hear Mickie moan which puts all of my future plans to the back of my mind as I refocus myself on making Mickie cum.  
  
"OH FUCK ME HERE I CUM TRISH!"  
  
Mickie suddenly screams at the top of her voice as I grab on to Mickie’s thighs hoping that her orgasm is going to be as powerful as my one was and it is as I feel Mickie’s body shake just as violently as mine did however I don’t move my tongue from inside Mickie’s cunt due to me not wanting to miss any of the new delicious pussy juice which is gushing out of Mickie’s pussy and into my mouth so much of it that I can’t swallow fast enough and I can feel it running down my chin and escaping out of the sides of my mouth and onto the pillow underneath my head.  
  
"I’m sleeping on this pillow."  
  
I mentally tell myself hoping the smell of Mickie’s pussy juice won’t have left the pillow by the time our love making is over.  
  
As for right now though I am only interested in gobbling up as much of Mickie’s creamy cum as I can possibly swallow and once she has finished cumming I focus on cleaning her pussy completely of any and all remaining juice until I can’t find any and so I slowly let go of Mickie’s thighs and wait for her to make the next move.  
  
Mickie's POV

Once Trish is lying down I stand up on the bed and slowly walk up her body. I don't want to slip and fall on her because that might damage the idea of me being her top but luckily I am able to walk up the bed until I'm standing directly above her head. I slowly lower myself down, being careful to place all my weight onto my knees, until my pussy is directly above her mouth.

I'm honestly surprised when I don't feel her tongue on me right away. I would have thought what I want her to do is pretty self-explanatory. Oh well..........

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I ask, un-able to stop a smile spreading across my face as almost as soon as I say this I feel the first swipe of her tongue against my eager pussy.

I begin to moan softly as she starts gently lapping at my cunt like a hungry animal. In the past when it comes to her eating my pussy Trish would torture and tease me until I couldn't stand it any more but this time was different. Her tongue went straight for my sensitive spots and before I knew it she was fucking me with her tongue, her mouth wrapping around my womanhood allowing her to begin drinking me down.

Trish has never got down to business this soon, but I have to say I certainly don't mind. I got really horny from eating Trish out and right now I feel like a good tonguing is just what I need.

Although it has to be said that there is another big noticeable difference between this time and any other.

Normally when Trish would get to this stage her tongue would be assaulting my pussy but this time it's different. It feels softer......... gentler......... that doesn't really make sense, because a tongue is soft anyway, but still this is somehow softer......... I don't know how......... it just is......... and it feels......... wonderful......... like she's......... making love to me......... with her mouth......... I like the sound of that......... Trish Stratus is making love to me with her mouth.

This thought increases my arousal tenfold and my moans and groans increase in volume as I began to move, sliding my pussy back and forth, across her lips creating even greater friction which makes this feel even better, but I'm worried I might be suffocating her so I reach out and grab the headboard, willing myself to stay in the same place. It's probably a good idea I grabbed the headboard anyway. Trish's mouth and tongue are making my knees feel weak and I'm terrified of losing my balance and putting too much weight on her, partly because it would hurt her but also partly because it would mean she might stop licking my pussy and I really can't bear the thought of having that mouth being removed from my cunt right now.

I begin to swear as Trish continues to lick me. Nothing coherent, just random swear words which is something I've never really done before, but it's something Trish would do when she was topping me so I go with it. I then remind myself Trish would also swear at me and call me names so, not wanting to disappoint her as a top, I begin to call her names.

"Ooooohhhhh that's it my little muff diver." I said, as I began to remember what she called me when I was eating her out, "Mmmmmmmmmm my little rug muncher......... my little carpet cleaner......... my good little cunt lapper. My little pussy girl."

I try to keep it up, I really do, but Trish's mouth on my pussy is just driving me crazy and soon my swearing dissolves into mindless rambling as her tongue fucks me like I've never been fucked before. I make a mental note to apologise to her for not enough swearing at this stage and to try and make it up to her later with the strap on. I've never worn one of those before but I have to say I'm looking forward to it. Sure I'm nervous, but the truth is I've always wanted to take her like that and soon I'm going to have my chance. Although right now there's nowhere I'd rather be than here, hovering over her face as she eats me out.

We had done this position before but Trish had always been on top. It was quite a thrill and I very much enjoyed looking down at her like this. It made me feel powerful, dominant, like a top.

Wanting to feel more like a top, and wanting to be a better top for Trish, I decide to try and find another way to take more control over the situation. The tongue fucking I'm receiving seems to have made me incapable of speech so I try and think of something that doesn't involve me saying a thing. Then I get an idea.

Grabbing hold of the headboard for support I begin to gently move myself up and down, timing it just right so when I moved upwards Trish's tongue is sliding out of me and when I bring myself downwards Trish's tongue is sliding into me which means I get as much of her tongue inside of me as possible, allowing it to go so wonderfully deep inside me I have to fight back the urge to cum. I don't want to cum just yet, I want to enjoy this, I want to enjoy the feeling of riding Trish's tongue, of topping her for once, of being in control. I've never minded being a bottom before, and I certainly wouldn't mind being a bottom for her again, but after this I don't think I could go back to being a bottom all of the time. I definitely want to top Trish again at some point, but if I'm going to do that I need to prove to her that I can be a good top, and I intend to do just that.

Just then all thoughts of dominating Trish, or any thoughts at all for that matter, dissolve inside my mind as my secret girlfriend focuses all her attentions on my clit. My eyes roll in the back of my head and I scream out loud as Trish's tongue gently lashes my clit, pressing at it from all angles which, despite my best efforts, causes the orgasm I had been fighting for a while now to overpower me and it's all I can do to warn Trish before I go over the edge.

"Trish baby I'm about to cum." I moan, as I fight to regain the ability to say anything coherent. I then took a second to scold myself for not saying something more dominant when I had the chance and another second of doubt wondering if Trish is disappointed in my for not saying anything else before rational thought is once again wiped from my mind as I scream at the top of my lungs, "OH FUCK ME HERE I CUM TRISH!"

I know my body is shaking and I'm gripping onto the headboard for support but it honestly feels as if my orgasm has knocked me out of my own body and I'm watching myself from afar. I feel like I have no control over my body and I'm terrified I'm going to fall but then, as if she can sense that I need her, Trish grabs on to my thighs and holds me steady as I try and regain control of myself. Eventually the blissful numbness dies down and I feel myself come back down to earth. As if she knows I'm ok now Trish lets go of me and allows me to get off her.

I know it's not a very 'top' thing to do but at that point I can't help laying down so that my body is practically on top of hers and kiss her with a fiery passion. I'm just so filled with love from what she has just done to me that I can't help myself. I need to let her know just how much she means to me, and I don't think we have time for me to put it into words so I just kiss her and hope that she can feel my love for her through my lips.

Breaking the kiss I grin down at her wickedly before rolling off the bed and making my way to her bag. I unzip it and find the strap on laying there on top of her clothes as if ready to be used at a moment's notice.

I pick it up and look at it.

This is the very same dildo that took my anal virginity and has never failed to reduced me to a whimpering wreck. Although technically it is just a tool, a weapon which it's mistress has used to turn me into her little bitch. Well one thing's for sure, I'm not going to be the bitch tonight.

Looking over at Trish I can see her staring at me, waiting to see what I do. I wonder if she's thinking that I'm having second thoughts about this but nothing could be further from the truth, I'm just savouring the moment.

Keeping my eyes locked with her, I step into the harness and pull it around my waist. I let out a soft moan as the smaller dildo inside the device slides into me, a small prelude of the pleasure to come. When I am sure it's secure, I look directly at her, and begin to stroke the strap on as if it was real, something which she has done many times to taunt me, and beckoned her over to me with a single finger.

Trish wordlessly obeys, sliding onto the floor and crawling over to me on her hands and knees, her eyes never leaving mine. This is something she has trained me to do and it's an incredible thrill to see her acting so submissive, especially when she kneels before me, awaiting further instruction.

Pointing the shaft towards her mouth I give her a single command.

"Suck it!"

Trish obediently opens her mouth and effortlessly swallows the head of the large fake cock, taking about half of it on the first try before closing her lips around the shaft and began to gently bob her head on it. I watch in amazement as Trish lowers her head even further on each bob until she's deep throating the entire 8 inches without a hint of gagging.

I'm very much a bisexual woman, and I had sucked cock before my relationship with Trish, but none of the men I had been with had been quite as big as her strap on so at first I had experienced some problems with taking everything she had to offer. But after a lot of practice, and Trish certainly gave me a lot of practice, I was able to improve and now I can take the whole dildo down my throat no problem, but this is the first time I've seen Trish suck cock and she's putting me to shame.

I can't help wondering where she got so good at sucking cock. I know she's bi like me so it's possible she's done this for past boyfriends but she hasn't really talked much about her former lovers and I can't help feel that her time with Lita probably has something to do with it. I don't really feel jealous of Lita, after all if she and Trish hadn't been an item then Trish probably wouldn't look at me in that way, and if they were still together Trish probably wouldn't even look at me twice, so I don't feel too bad about it and I certainly can't blame Trish for having a past, but I want to be a good top for her and I find it a little intimidating that she's already so good at being a bottom. I'm so afraid I'm going to let her down.

Wanting to prove to her that I can be a good top I think of ways I can prove myself. I then remember what Trish does at this point and I reach out to grab the back of her head and begin to thrust my hips back and forth, fucking her mouth with the strap on, being careful not to be too rough with her. It's kind of hard because that little dildo is gently sliding in and out of my pussy with every bob of her head and it's making me want to properly fuck her, but I'm definitely going to save that for her pussy......... and her ass.

As I do this I began to give her the same kind of encouragements she would give me.

"That's it Trish, suck that cock." I said, hopefully managing to sound as confident and is in control as she does when she does this to me, "Wrapped those pretty blow job lips around that cock and suck it you little whore. Just like that......... good little girl......... good little cock sucker........."

My word seemed to have an effect because after a minute or so Trish begins to increase her pace, bobbing her head up and down as fast as she can as she noisily slobbers all over the fake cock, getting it ready for her pussy.

After a little more lubrication I tell her, "Ok, that's enough......... I said that's enough!"

She removes her lips from around the shaft looking a bit hurt and I'm unsure whether or not she's pretending or not.

Deciding she must be pretending I said playfully, "My my Trish, you certainly are a greedy little cock sucker......... but I'm tired of fucking your mouth. I want your pussy. Lay down on the bed for me and spread your legs."

There's a moment when Trish just looks at me with an expression that I can't read before moving back to the bed in the position she was in before.

Walking over to her I take a moment to admire her beauty again, before crawling up until I'm lying with my body between her legs and my face level with hers. I look her in the eye and softly spit on my fingers before reaching down to rub her pussy gently. This causes her to moan softly as I trace her outer lips before pushing a digit inside.

Trish likes to finger me a lot. She's never really made me cum from it but she likes using it for foreplay.

Over the past three weeks she has been finding the most inappropriate moments to slide her hand down my pants and play with me until I think I'm going to explode before leaving me high and dry.

I remember this one time in a plane ride in which it was me, her and Lillian Garcia sitting together in a window seat and when Lillian went to the bathroom she casually slid a finger into me like it was nothing in fucked me until just before she came back. We were lucky Lillian didn't catch Trish with her hand inside my panties.

And then there was another time we were driving to the next town, just her and me, and she played with me for hours, only stopping to lick her fingers. She told me I could only cum if I let her pull over and butt fuck me over the hood of the car. Luckily those three times we pulled over we were able to find a deserted enough spot so we didn't get caught, although as the journey wore on I found sitting down on my sore bottom quite the chore.

Of course she enjoys playing with my butt hole a lot to, although at least when she starts playing with that hole I know it won't be long before she fills me with strap on again.

Getting my head out of the past and into the present I slide a second digit into her, and begin to gently curl my fingers inside her as I move them in and out as my thumb rubs over her sensitive clit.

Although Trish has fingered me many times she doesn't normally do it right before sliding my strap on into me, at least not into my pussy, but I want to make sure she's wet enough. I'm always wet enough by this point, but I still feel the need to check, just to make sure I'm doing everything right. To my delight I have found that she is dripping wet for me and more than ready for the strap on.

Of course before I give her what she really wants I decide to tease her a little bit, taking more time than really necessary, taking perhaps a little too much enjoyment from her moans of pleasure and frustration.

Trish had fingered me a lot but I had never really taken her this way before. When I've eaten her in the past Trish always commanded me to only use my mouth and tongue so no matter how much I wanted to I stopped myself from touching her pussy because it wasn't what she wanted. But now I'm in control and I have to say the feeling of her pussy clamping down on my fingers feels wonderful and I'm momentarily overwhelmed as I come to realise for the first time I'm really inside her. I've had my tongue inside her before but this is different, somehow more special. For a fleeting moment I wish the strap on around my waist was real, but it quickly passes. I refuse to believe that anything could be better than what I have with her and I wouldn't risk that for the whole world, especially when I feel like our relationship is about to cross a boundary which I'm almost certain will bring us closer together than we've ever been.

Finally taking my fingers out of her I line up the strap on to the entrance of her pussy and look into her eyes. I see nothing but love and need staring back at me but all the same I decide to make sure that this is what she wants.

"Are you sure you want this?" I ask, not even trying to act like a top and just trying to be myself.

She stares at me for a minute before smiling one of the biggest smiles ever, "More than anything else in the world."

I can tell she means it and I smile, gently kiss her forehead, and begin to push the toy inside her.

She moans out loud as the head of the shaft slides into her.

"Relax." I said, which is pretty dumb because she's done this to me God knows how many times and said the exact same thing to me so it's not like I'm telling her something she doesn't already know.

I expect her to say something like 'I know you dumb bitch' but she doesn't, instead she just gives me a weak smile and closes her eyes, obviously to concentrate on relaxing those tight pussy muscles.

I give her a few moments to relax before continuing to slide the dildo inside her, listening carefully to her moans and stopping when ever I feel is necessary to allow her to adjust. Eventually I'm able to slide the last inch inside her which causes her to let out a loud moan.

I looked down to where our bodies are joined. The dildo is completely inside her now and the only thing visible other than our naked bodies is the straps around my waist and lower thighs.

And then a thought occurs to me.

When Trish uses the strap on she calls it her cock and tells me to think of it as if it was a part of her. I do the same thing now only this time it's my cock and I'm inside Trish. I find the idea of being inside Trish overwhelming and even though I can't physically feel a thing, emotionally it's wonderful.

I feel so connected to her now and I want to know if she feels the same way. I want to look into her eyes and see the same love that I feel for her right now. I want to look into her eyes, but there closed, those beautiful eyes hidden from sight behind her pretty lids. Well that just won't do.........

"Open your eyes." I said, my voice more pleading than I would have liked, but it gets the job done.

When Trish opens her eyes I see nothing but love staring back at me and I smile down at her before I slowly remove the dildo......... my cock......... from her and gently push it back in before repeating the process, sliding what I now emotionally believed to be myself in and out of the woman I love.

Our eyes stay locked as I move my cock with in her, only moving a few inches at a time, being as gentle as I can, wanting more than anything to make love to her in this new and exciting way.

As I look into her eyes I can't help but remember all the other times we've done this only it was me on the receiving end of the cock. Trish always gives me some time to loosen up but it's usually soon followed by a hard pussy pounding. Sometimes I wish she would be a little more gentle with me, but most of the time I'm horny for her and more than ready for it. Of course no matter what the situation I'm just glad that I get to be with Trish after loving her from afar for so long. I can still remember crying myself to sleep because I didn't think she'd ever return my affection but now she has she has enriched my life more than she can ever know and all I want to do now is make her happy.

The thing is I feel like the only way I can make her happy now is to act like the top she was......... the top she is......... and I can't help feeling I'd be much happier just continuing this slow pace all night. But that's not what she wants. Or at least that's not what I think she wants. I feel a little confused right now. Normally when I'm confused I look to Trish for guidance but I'm having trouble reading what her eyes are trying to tell me so I just fall back into trying to remember how she would act at this point. If she were on top she would be calling me names right now. I don't feel like going too over the top with that at this point but that thought does give me an idea.

Finally breaking eye contact I bend my head down and began licking and sucking on the side of her neck, making her moan even louder than before.

I continue this for a while before eventually I whisper in her ear, "How does it feel Trish......... how does it feel to have me inside you........."

Her moans increase and I can't tell if this is a turn on for her or not but I decide to continue anyway.

"It's not a dildo Trish......... it's a cock......... it's my cock......... don't ask how or why it just is......... it's my cock......... it's me inside you......... it's us together......... it's you and me becoming one........."

At this she begins to cry and I raise my head up to look at her in shock.

"Trish!" I say in confusion.

"Mickie......... please stop........." Trish sobs.

I'm frozen to the spot for a moment before I begin to pull out of her.

"NO!" Trish practically screamed grabbing hold of my shoulder, "Don't stop that......... just stop......... being so......... gentle........."

I swallow hard, "I don't want to hurt you."

Trish smiles at me, "You could never hurt me Mickie........."

I return her smile and hope she's right.

"Now please......... fuck me........." she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Leaning in so that my mouth was hovering above her ear I whisper, "Wrap your pretty legs around me........."

Trish followed my instructions slowly, her arms as well as her legs wrapping themselves around me and holding on to me for dear life.

I raise my head to look her in the eye again, "I love you Trish."

"I love you too Mickie." Trish said, with such honesty and love it actually hurt me a little thinking what I was about to do.

Slowly pulling out until only the head was inside her, I waited a few seconds and then slammed back inside her with all my might. She let out a long ear piercing scream as I began to slam fuck her love hole, doing my very best to imitate her when she did this to me. Her fingernails dug into my back and her legs tightened around me as I hammered hammer into her, the whole time searching her eyes for a sign that I should stop but I saw none. In fact as I continued to roughly fuck her she only seemed to want more, going so far is even to start insulting herself.

"Come on Mickie......... fuck me........." Trish begged, clutching to me desperately, "fuck me like a whore......... fuck me like your whore........."

I couldn't deny her words were having an effect on me, although part of me feels a little guilty about it and I find myself wanting to personalise this. Whenever Trish swore at me the words were more of a turn on than turn off mostly because before each word she would call me hers which would make everything ok and make me feel both loved and controlled at the same time. Some people may think that's twisted but I don't care. And right now I just want to give her the same comfort I felt in those moments.

So, looking down at her eyes I smile and said, "So Trish......... you want to be my whore?"

"Oh yes Mickie........." Trish cried, looking at me as if she was drowning and I'd just thrown her a lifeline, "I want to be your whore."

I smile and continued, "Do you want to be my slut?"

"Yes Mickie......... I want to be your slut." Trish said joyfully.

Leaning down so my face is closer to her, I said in a huskiest voice I possess, "Do you want to be my bitch?"

Trish looked at me as if she suspected she was in for something. She was right to be suspicious but she answered my question anyway in her clearest voice as if she was trying to let me know she meant it with all of her heart.

"Yes Mickie......... I want to be your bitch."

I smiled playfully at her, "Then take it......... bitch!"

And with that I began to fuck her with everything that I had, putting everything that was me, my very soul, into this fucking in a desperate attempt......... in a desperate need to please her. At that point she seemed to lose any ability to form recognisable words as completely un-comprehendible jargon spilled from her mouth as if she was speaking in tongues or something. I couldn't tell whether she was trying to tell me something or whether she was just moaning but ultimately I decided to just plow on with it and continue plowing the emotional embodiment of myself into her with every fibre of my being.

This whole time I've been thrusting into her I've been impaling myself on the small dildo inside the strap on, and although I feel as if I could cum from this I want to save my strength. I know if I cum it will drain my energy and I want to put everything I have into pleasing her, even if that means denying my own pleasure.

I'm not sure how long it lasted. Days, hours, minutes, seconds, I don't know. All I know is for one moment in time I was completely and utterly dominating her and a part of me loved it......... but another part of me felt guilty for loving it. It was hard to comprehend it. It was wonderful and terrible at the same time. Just when it felt like it was going to go on forever the woman I love with all my heart let out a deafening scream and she came, her body squeezing me like a vice as we stared into each other's eyes. I saw wondrous explosions and sparkles in her eyes which I don't remember ever seeing before, and from the way her body is shaking and shattering I can it has to be one of the most powerful orgasms of her life, or at least her most submissive.

I gently slow my thrusting until I just leave the dildo buried inside her and watch her as she recovers. She looks like a goddess slowly falling from heaven and I just want to catch her in my arms and keep her safe for all eternity. I also want to keep her for myself for all eternity.

At that moment I start thinking about the others she has been with and for the first time I can honestly say I feel jealous of Lita because she got to see her in this way first, and for all I know it was better with the redhead. I then began to feel insecure wondering if I failed Trish, if I hadn't been forceful enough during the fucking, if I hadn't used the right words. Then I remembered I had a second chance and although I certainly wouldn't rush it, when the time came hopefully I could prove myself to her as a top and in doing so be with her in a way no man or woman had ever been with her before.

When I'm sure that her climax is over and her pussy has calmed down I remove the strap on from her as slowly and gently as possible. Trish lets out a little whimper when I began to remove the dildo and another one when I finally pulled it out of her.

Getting off the bed I stood before her body and looked down at her remembering how she looked and how she sounded at her most dominant and I do my best to mimic it. I want to seem as much like a top as possible for what I was about to say next.

"Bend over."

Trish’s POV  
  
I watch as Mickie move her body so that she is laying down on top of me which I can’t help but love even though technically speaking it isn’t what a "top" would normally do I know I’ve never done it after having her eat me out.  
  
"That’s just one of the many differences between you and her though isn’t it."  
  
My brain says.  
  
I smile a small smile to myself on the inside knowing what my brain is referring to. What it is referring to is the fact that no matter what Mickie is doing to me she’s doing it out of love or rather with love like when she ate me out even though she was being a top she was still being herself and right now she is being herself by laying down on top of me instead of doing what I would have done if we where in our normal roles and that is I would have immediately moved on to the next part of our lovemaking.  
  
I’m not saying that for the past three weeks whenever me and Mickie have made love I’ve done everything eaten her out fucked her pussy with a strap on fucked her ass etc I’m not saying that was all done without any love involved there was love involved however that love unfortunately was clouded by other emotions and other things having nothing to do with Mickie and having everything to do with my former lover Lita.  
  
Put it another way all the times that I have been with Mickie physically I have been with her and in part I have also been with her emotionally however mentally I haven’t been with Lita or rather I haven’t been thinking/wishing Mickie was Lita however I have been thinking about her and thinking about what she did to me how she broke my heart etc and all the emotions that her breaking up with me have come to the surface when I thought I had dealt with them but as it turns out they where in hiding and have been coming out for the past three weeks whenever me and Mickie have made love.  
  
My thoughts are suddenly disturbed by the feel of Mickie’s lips on mine and I immediately come out of my thoughts and return to the present and as soon as Mickie’s lips touch mine I can feel the passion as well as the love it’s not just coming through via the kiss it’s radiating off of her.  
  
I feel so weird it’s like for the past three weeks I’ve said I feel things and I do in part and yet at the same time I feel numb however tonight I don’t feel numb anymore I can feel Mickie’s love as if it is radiating off of her body and hitting mine before I have the chance to return the kiss however Mickie breaks it much to my dismay I look at her and can tell that she did that on purpose almost as if she knew I was about to return the kiss due to the wicked smile she has on her face.  
  
An I continue to watch her as she rolls off of me and off of the bed and walks over to where she put my gym bag she bends over giving me a wonderful view of her ass the one that I have fucked so many times ever since our first night together.  
  
"While thinking about Lita."  
  
My brain says.  
  
I do my best to ignore my brain as I hear the zipper on my gym bag and watch as Mickie picks up the strap on which is the very same strap on I used to take Mickie’s anal virginity.  
  
"While thinking about Lita."  
  
My brain once again reminds me.  
  
I do my best to once again ignore my brain and what it is saying or rather what it is reminding me as I see Mickie looking at me I stare at her wondering what she is thinking and wondering if she is having second thoughts.  
  
"God I hope she isn’t."  
  
I mentally say to myself.  
  
"I want this."  
  
I add.  
  
"I want her to fuck me the way I’ve fucked her for the past three weeks."  
  
I mentally continue on  
  
"I deserve to have her fuck me the way I fucked her."  
  
My thoughts are disturbed as I see Mickie step into the harness and pull it around her waist she moans softly which causes me to smile a small smile due to me having always moaned at the feel of the small dildo inside the strap on as it slides into me.  
  
Mickie looks back at me and I look back at her.  
  
My focus is very quickly re-directed to the strap on which Mickie is now stroking as if it was real.  
  
"Mickie‘s copying how I normally am."  
  
I mentally say.  
  
"Good that means that she will hopefully fuck me the way I have fucked her."  
  
I turn my attention from the strap on which Mickie is still stroking back up to Mickie and notice that she is calling me over with a single finger.  
  
I immediately begin to move towards her first sliding onto the floor and after that I crawl on my hands and knee’s towards her keeping my eyes locked with her’s even though what I really want to do is look at the strap on.  
  
Once I reach Mickie I kneel before her awaiting her to tell me what she wants me to do even though I know what’s coming part of me wants her to skip the blowjob and the pussy fucking and just tell me to turn around so she can take my virgin ass without any lube and butt fuck me for all I am worth.  
  
Basically I want her to hurt me.  
  
The reason being is because I realise even though I didn’t realise it at the time for the past three weeks I have been hurting Mickie with my words calling her a rug muncher etc and with my actions you could say that I have been using her in a way even though again I didn’t realise it at the time I’ve been using her as a way for me to vent my emotions concerning Lita and in doing so I have been hurting the woman I love. I’ve been hurting Mickie and now I want her to hurt me back not only do I want it but I deserve it.  
  
I watch and wait for Mickie to give me an instruction Mickie doesn’t say anything she simply looks at me after a minute or two I see her point the shaft towards my mouth.  
  
"Suck it!"  
  
She tells me.  
  
I smile to myself on the inside knowing that Mickie would never hurt me intentionally at least I doubt she’d do it even if I asked her too it’s just not in her to hurt people least of all the people she cares about and loves people like me.  
  
I open my mouth and take the head of the strap on into my mouth figuring if I want to be hurt then I am going to have to either try and get Mickie to hurt me or I am going to have to hurt myself. I continue to take more of the strap on into my mouth while bobbing my head up and down on it isn’t long before I have the whole 8 inches in my mouth and throat.  
  
Part of me wants to look up at Mickie and another part of me doesn’t partly due to the fact that she hasn’t told me to do so and partly due to the fact that I know what I will see in her eyes and it is something that I don’t really want to see at least right now and that is her love for me.  
  
An so I keep my head down and focus on the strap on as I do I think about all the times I’ve had Mickie do this for me I can remember the first time Mickie saw this strap on she couldn’t believe how big it was and she had some trouble taking it all however after me helping her by giving her a lot of experience in other words making her suck me whenever we made love Mickie improved and now she can take the whole strap on no problem just like me.  
  
It’s kinda funny in a weird so of way because I learned how to become a good cock-sucker the same way Mickie did and that is that I was taught by my last girlfriend I’m not going to say her name I’ll just refer to her as my last girlfriend.  
  
I suddenly feel a hand on the back of my head and realise that either I’m not doing a good enough job and so Mickie is letting me know that or she is simply once again copying me due to me always at some point having put my hand on the back of Mickie’s head and turn the blowjob into me face fucking her and that is exacterly what Mickie is now doing to me although she is being a lot gentler with me than I am or rather have been with her.  
  
"That's it Trish, suck that cock."  
  
Mickie says suddenly out of nowhere.  
  
"Wrapped those pretty blow job lips around that cock and suck it you little whore."  
  
She adds.  
  
Part of me feels like taking the strap on out of my mouth and challenging her to make me. However I simply do my best to do as she has told me remembering that I am the bottom tonight and it is my job to do everything the top says and so I do my best to suck on the strap on exacterly the way she wants me to like a whore.  
  
"Just like that………..good little girl……….good little cock sucker........."  
  
Mickie says as I increase the speed at which I am bobbing up and down on the strap on going as fast as I can.  
  
"Ok, that's enough."  
  
Mickie tells me however a part of me doesn’t want to stop.  
  
"I said that's enough!"  
  
Mickie says again in the same voice she used earlier which causes me to immediately remove my lips from around the shaft and look up at her.  
  
Mickie looks down at me and I try and figure out weather Mickie was just playing the role of a dominating/dominant top or weather she was really angry at me for not stopping when she told me to from the way she sounded I thought that she was really angry with me.  
  
"My my Trish, you certainly are a greedy little cock sucker."  
  
Mickie says in a much more relaxed tone of voice.  
  
"But I'm tired of fucking your mouth. I want your pussy. Lay down on the bed for me and spread your legs."  
  
I look at Mickie noting that that is the second time Mickie has raised her voice to me not just tonight but ever and I mentally note this I can’t help but wonder if maybe Mickie could hurt me the way I want her to if I disobey her enough.  
  
With this thought in mind I go back over to the bed and get into the position I was in when she licked my pussy and I ate her’s.  
  
Once I am back in my original position so to speak Mickie walks over to me and after a minute of simply looking at me she crawls up onto the bed until she is laying with her body in between my legs and our faces level with one and other’s.  
  
Mickie looks at me and I look back at her as I watch her spit onto her fingers and slowly moves them down until they reach my pussy and she begin sot gently rub my pussy with her spit covered fingers.  
  
I moan softly not just due to the feel of her fingers touching me but also due to her spitting on her fingers before she started doing this I suddenly feel Mickie push one of her finger’s inside of me which causes me to smile on the inside due to me having fingered her lot as part of our foreplay however I haven‘t restricted fingering her to the bedroom.  
  
Over the past three weeks I have fingered her in the most inappropriate moments and I have played with her until she is on the brink of exploding and just before she does I stop not always because I want to but because we sometimes get interrupted like the time me Mickie and Lillian Garcia where sitting on a plane next to one and other I had the window seat Mickie was in the middle and Lillian and the isle seat in our row and when Lillian went to the bathroom I slid a finger into Mickie and I fucked her hoping that Lillian was doing a number 2 because that way I could finger fuck Mickie to climax unfortunately either she had a very quick number 2 or she had a number one either way Lillian came back before I could finish Mickie off so the only good thing that came out of that incident was that Lillian didn’t catch me with my hand down Mickie’s pants.  
  
Although there have been times when I have been forced to stop like the Lillian incident there have also been times when I have stopped simply to drive Mickie crazy like the time we where in the car together just me and Mickie driving from one town to the next and I played with her for hours only stopping to lick my fingers clean of her juices. I can remember telling her that I would only allow her to cum if she let us pull over so that I could butt fuck her over the hood of the car. Mickie always agreed I don’t know weather it was because I had gotten her so hot that she would have been willing to do anything I said or because she likes me butt-fucking her either way she always agreed and luckily for us we where always able to find a deserted enough spot so we didn't get caught  
  
I am very suddenly and very quickly brought from the past back into the present as I feel Mickie slide another finger into me and as if that isn’t enough she curls her fingers inside of me and moves them in and out while using her thumb to play with my still slightly sensitive clit.  
  
I don’t know why Mickie is doing this not that I mind her doing it it’s just I’m sure she can tell from her fingers that I am already wet enough for her to start fucking my pussy with the strap on.  
  
"God Mickie’s fingers feel so good."  
  
I mentally say to myself.  
  
"How come she has never fingered me before?"  
  
I then ask myself and within a second I know the answer.  
  
"Because you never let her."  
  
My brain tells me.  
  
I close my eyes as I realise that it is true I never have allowed Mickie to finger me like this before When I've had her eat my pussy I’ve always told her to use only her mouth and tongue never her fingers.  
  
All of a sudden I feel Mickie’s fingers leave my pussy and I open my eyes and look down and notice her lining up the strap on to the entrance of my cunt.  
  
I mentally get myself ready hoping and praying that she won’t be gently or loving but immediately start fucking me the way I do her.  
  
I slowly move my focus from the strap on up to Mickie’s eyes and try and signal to her with my eyes what I want and what I need for her to do.  
  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
  
Mickie asks me evidently my eyes failed to get the message across.  
  
I do my best to smile making sure it is an ear to ear smile.  
  
"More than anything else in the world."  
  
I tell her even though my smile is fake my words are not I really do want this and I really do feel like I need this.  
  
Mickie smiles back at me and gently kisses my forehead which immediately makes me a tad angry due to me knowing what is coming and it isn‘t the good hard rough fucking that I want instead Mickie slowly begins to push the strap on into me.  
  
An despite myself I can’t help but moan.  
  
"Relax."  
  
Mickie tells me.  
  
I partly feel like saying.  
  
"I’ll relax when you fuck me the way I want you to."  
  
However I manage to hold my tongue and close my eyes as I feel Mickie continue to slide the strap on into me I continue to moan due to despite her not giving it to me the way I want and need her to give it to me I can’t deny how good it feels to have her fucking me with the strap on it isn’t long until I can feel all 8 inches of the strap on inside of me  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
Mickie says.  
  
I do as she tells me and as I do I see in Mickie’s eyes nothing but love staring back at me which is something that the more this goes on the more I don’t want to see as Mickie removes the strap on and gently pushes it back in repeating the process.  
  
I keep my eyes locked with Mickie’s wanting her to fuck me hard and rough like and yet I'm unable to ask her to due to part of me not wanting her to loose the love that she has for me and due to part of me feeling that that is what will happen if I ask her to fuck me hard and rough and yet I can‘t help mentally asking or rather begging her to go faster deeper and harder.  
  
I watch as Mickie bends her head down and begins to lick and suck on the side of my neck causing me to moan even louder she continues to do this until I feel her breath against my ear and hear her say.  
  
"How does it feel Trish?……….how does it feel to have me inside you?"  
  
I moan even louder than before only this time it isn’t in pleasure but rather agony due to how sweet and soft her voice is how even that is full of love the tone that she is using is full of love and in a way her being the way she is and has been since Wrestlemania night is killing me  
  
"It's not a dildo Trish..........it's a cock..........it's my cock..........don't ask how or why it just is..........it's my cock..........it's me inside you..........it's us together..........it's you and me becoming one........."  
  
I feel the tears which I have been holding back begin to run down my cheeks.  
  
"Trish!"  
  
I hear Mickie say sounding shocked.  
  
"Mickie……….please stop."  
  
I say in a sob.  
  
Mickie immediately stops and slowly begins to pull out of me.  
  
"NO!"  
  
I snap at the top of my voice not meaning to be so loud and yet unable to stop myself.  
  
"Don't stop that."  
  
I say wanting and needing her to continue fucking me and yet knowing that I have to tell her or rather explain to her what it is that I want her to stop doing.  
  
"Just stop..........being so..........gentle."  
  
I say waiting for Mickie to respond.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Mickie says which causes me to smile as I look at her.  
  
Part of me wants to tell her that she won‘t be hurting me however I think that that would require too much explaining and so I decide to say something a little different but along the same lines and equally true.  
  
"You could never hurt me Mickie."  
  
Mickie smiles back at me.  
  
"Now please."  
  
I say desperate for her to do this.  
  
"Fuck me."  
  
I add in a whisper.  
  
Mickie leans in so that I can once again feel her breath against my ear.  
  
"Wrap your pretty legs around me."  
  
Mickie tells me I more than happily and willingly do as she has instructed me wrapping my arms and legs around her thanking the god above for what is about to happen to me  
  
Mickie looks back into my eyes.  
  
"I love you Trish."  
  
She says.  
  
"I love you too Mickie."  
  
I say honestly and with all the love I can muster in my voice.  
  
I feel Mickie slowly pull out of me until I can only feel the head still inside of me.  
  
I wait for what seems like forever before I feel Mickie slam back into me with all her might.  
  
I scream at the top of my voice loving the feel of Mickie’s first un-gentle move as she begins to fuck my love hole to try and make her fuck me harder I intentionally dig my fingernails into her back not wanting to hurt her or draw blood or anything like that just trying to signal to her to go faster as I also tightened my legs around her as she hammers into me as she is doing so she keeps eye contact with me and I do the same with her trying to tell her with my eyes how much I love this need this and above all else want more.  
  
"Come on Mickie."  
  
I say figuring if my eyes won‘t send the message my mouth sure can.  
  
"Fuck me."  
  
I beg clutching to her desperately.  
  
"Fuck me like a whore."  
  
I continue on.  
  
"Fuck me like your whore."  
  
I add willing to say anything to get her to fuck me harder and knowing or rather hoping if I say her whore she will fuck me harder.  
  
Mickie smiles at me.  
  
"So Trish..........you want to be my whore?"  
  
She asks me  
  
"Oh yes Mickie."  
  
I cry wanting to be her whore if it means she’ll fuck me like one.  
  
"I want to be your whore."  
  
I tell her.  
  
"Do you want to be my slut?"  
  
Mickie asks me.  
  
"Yes Mickie.........I want to be your slut."  
  
Trish I say glad to see and hear that Mickie is getting into this now.  
  
I watch as Mickie leans in close to me  
  
"Do you want to be my bitch?"  
  
Mickie asks me in a husky tone of voice.  
  
"Yes Mickie. I want to be your bitch."  
  
I tell her.  
  
Mickie smiles at me.  
  
"Then take it. Bitch!"  
  
She tells me and with that she begins to really fuck me with everything that she has. She is fucking me so good despite my desire too I can’t form recognisable words. This doesn’t seem to bother Mickie I’m glad to say as she continues to plow into me.  
  
Mickie continues to pound into me for I don’t know how long I’m simply enjoying the pounding before I know it I’m on the verge of exploding and soon after that I feel myself ready to cum and as I do I scream the loudest scream I have all night as I feel my cunt muscles grip the strap on like a vice grips a piece of wood all the while me an Mickie continue to stare into one and other’s eyes while my body shakes even more violently than before however this time I’m glad that it is shaking so violently it shows how hard and rough Mickie fucked me.  
  
Mickie continues to fuck me however she goes a lot slower now that I have cum which I don’t mind so long as she fucks my ass the same way as she just fucked my pussy. Once my climax is over I feel Mickie remove the strap on from my pussy being as slow and as gentle as Mickie can be which is very slow and very gentle.  
  
I continue to watch Mickie as she climbs off of the bed and looks down at me.  
  
"Bend over."  
  
Mickie tells me.  
  
I do as she says rolling over onto my stomach and getting up onto my hands and knees I then wait for Mickie to make the next move.  
  
I'm a little confused when I hear her walking away from me only to return a moment later. I can't help wondering what she's going to do. Part of me hopes that now that her cock is well lubricated with my spit and pussy juice she will simply slam the strap on through my shit hole and begin to roughly butt fuck me in the same way I have done to her so many times, however those hopes are partly dashed as I feel Mickie’s hands on my ass cheeks and feel her part them and my hopes are completely dashed as I feel Mickie’s tongue lap at my asshole.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh Mickie!"  
  
I moan partly out of frustration and partly out of how weird but good her tongue on my ass feels.  
  
Mickie’s tongue continues to probe and lap and weather intentionally or unintentionally I don’t know but teases the centre of my asshole until I feel it open slightly.  
  
I know that this is Mickie’s first time rimming anybody however I have to say having given her loads of rim-jobs myself anybody would think that Mickie was a pro I wish I could simply relax and enjoy this expert rimming I’m getting however I need more of what I had in my pussy only I need it up my ass.  
  
Mickie finally gives me one last long loving lick after that I feel her really stretch my ass cheeks as far apart as they will go which causes me to smile mentally and physically preparing myself knowing that Mickie is going to want to go slow since this is my first time EVER having anything up my ass however I am intent as soon as my anal cherry is popped on having Mickie give it to me the same way she gave it to me in my cunt.  
  
All of a sudden I feel Mickie begin to probe my backside with a wet finger against my ass hole. I close my eyes as Mickie slowly works the slippery digit into my previously unused back door. She had obviously got the lubricant from my bag and was now using it, much to my frustration, to prepare me further for the butt fucking to come. I had been expecting or rather wanting her to just shove the strap on up my butt without a single care for my well-being, but I should have known better. Mickie would never do something like that to me. However I'm so ready for this butt fucking it feels almost as if Mickie knows what I want and how badly I want it and she is intentionally torturing me. Mickie’s finger goes deeper than her tongue was able too. I’m able to feel my asshole muscles begin to suck gently on her digit. Mickie evidently takes this as a good sign as I feel her add a second finger, which is just as wet as the first, and I let out a moan which turns into a throaty growl.  
  
"You like that Trish?"  
  
Mickie asks me not in a teasing tone of voice but in a genuinely curious type of voice.  
  
"You want me to fuck you in the ass?"  
  
She then adds this time in a very clear teasing tone of voice.  
  
"Yes I want you to fuck my ass Mickie."  
  
I tell her wanting it more than I wanted the pussy fuck she gave me.  
  
Mickie continues to probe my backside with her two fingers not saying anything and not making any move to stop what she is currently doing which is basically torturing and teasing me.  
  
"Oh please Mickie fuck my ass!"  
  
I cry out desperate for her to do what I have just asked her to.  
  
"Ok Trish."  
  
Mickie says sounding rather surprised and with that I begin to feel the head of the strap on or as Mickie prefers to call it her cock at the entrance to my asshole.  
  
Remembering all those times that I butt fucked Mickie, and.......... other girls before her, but specifically remembering the time I had popped Mickie's anal cherry I mentally make my ass muscles tense up not to the point where the strap on can’t get in but at least to where it will be a bit of a challenge for Mickie to get it all the way in. This way it will definitely hurt me a little too which is something I want to happen, I want to experience pain in doing this. I want to be punished for all those times that I didn't treat Mickie the way I should have been treating her.  
  
I feel Mickie push forward slowly but insistently. The pain is, in a weird way, rather nice as I can feel my ass stretching to accommodate the dildo. Finally I feel the head of the strap on enter my ass, taking my anal virginity.  
  
"AH!"  
  
I cried out in very real pain as my ass tried to get used to the idea of becoming a cock receptacle. Throughout my wrestling career I had experienced a lot worse, but I have to say this was the most unique pain I've ever felt.  
  
Mickie, bless her heart, immediately stops the strap on from going any further.  
  
"Trish are you alright? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Mickie asks in a rush scared tone of voice.  
  
"I’m ok Mickie. No you didn’t hurt me and no I do not want you to stop."  
  
I say in a calm tone of voice as my ass relaxes around the head of the dildo.  
  
Mickie paused for a minute, as if unsure of what to do, but then pushed a little more of what she had affectionately called her cock into my bowels.

I grit my teeth while at the same time trying to look as if I'm relaxed, desperately trying to make it seem like I wasn't in pain. I know Mickie would never intentionally hurt me so I have to trick her into doing it.

I want more than anything to feel that big piece of man made meat rip my insides apart, making me pay for all those things I have done to her but things become even more perverted as I find myself enjoying it, finding pleasure in the sweet agony, as if the pain of having my virgin ass stretched open is soothing to my soul. I even find frustration in the fact that Mickie had done a good job of preparing my pooper because it isn't even nearly as painful as I imagined it would be. That could be because every so often Mickie stops, even now when I have given her no indication that I need her to stop, just to allow my ass to adjust.

Mickie continues this far too gentle for my liking style until she had what must be almost the entire strap on in my shit shoot and then she just suddenly stops. Leaning down Mickie presses her breasts into my back causing me to moan in pleasure at the feeling of her body against mine. Mickie's arms wrapped around me and she takes two generous handfuls of my boobs, tweaking my nipples expertly as she begins to lick, kiss and nibble my neck.

"Trish.........."

Mickie asked, as she continued nibbling on my neck.

"Do you remember what you said to me just before you slid your cock into my ass for the first time?"

I let out a long moan, remembering perfectly but wanting to hear it from her own lips.

"You said you were about to make me your bitch.......... well Trish.........."

Mickie said, pushing the last inch of her strap on into my ass hole.

"Who's the bitch now?"

I let out a long moan at her words as I feel her thighs resting against my ass cheeks, announcing she has been able to bury that entire 8 inches inside my ass.

"I said who's the bitch now Trish?"

Mickie said, forcefully pulling on my hair in the same way I had done to her so many times.

"Me.........."

I moan, finding her attitude an incredible turn on.

"I'm the bitch."

"And who's bitch are you?"

Mickie asked me, slightly more playfully.

"Yours."

I replied obediently.

"I'm your bitch.......... only your bitch.......... Mickie James's bitch!"

"Good.........."

Mickie said, before giving me a long lick up the side of my neck.

"Because now I'm going to fuck you like a bitch!"

She said, lifting herself off me before grabbing a firm hold of my hips.

For a second I truly believe she's going to start ruthlessly sodomising me in the way that I want her to, but instead, much to my disappointment, she begins at a slow and steady pace, barely pulling out of me before pushing back in, causing me almost no pain whatsoever. And worse, any small pain I originally feel is quickly removed as my ass betrays me and relaxes around her shaft. I tighten my grip on the dildo, but Mickie is making it really hard for me. She's loosening up my ass so well I begin to think she's been lying to me. Maybe she's been buggering other women for years and has just pretended to be a bottom to lure me into a full sense of security.

I can't help smile at the vision of Mickie James the super top.......... but then the vision ceases to be funny and suddenly becomes incredibly sexy. The idea of my little girlfriend Mickie James butt fucking women into submission is incredibly hot and only gets hotter when I replaced the other women in my vision with me.

The only problem here is, this isn't what I want, not like this. I can't bear her being this gentle with me, this compassionate, not after the way I treated her.

I need to be properly butt fucked and it's pretty clear that the only way I'm going to get that is if I ask for it.

  
"Mickie."  
  
I say hoping she doesn't mind what I am about to say.  
  
"Yes Trish."  
  
Mickie says sounding nervous and worried.  
  
"Now that you have taken my anal cherry."  
  
I tell her.  
  
"I want you to fuck my ass the same way you fucked my pussy."  
  
Mickie is silent for a few minutes.  
  
"You mean like my whore my slut and my bitch?"  
  
Mickie asks me sounding half happy half not so happy.  
  
I swallow hard able to imagine how hard this must be for her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I say willing to explain everything when our lovemaking is over as for right now the only thing I am interested in is Mickie fucking my ass just like if not better than when she fucked my pussy.  
  
"Please Mickie I need it!"  
  
I add hoping that my plea will convince her to give me what I want the way I want it like her whore her bitch and her slut.  
  
Mickie doesn’t say anything in response and I close my eyes when all of a sudden I feel the strap on cock getting slowly removed until only the tip is inside me. Then to my overwhelming joy it is slammed back into me in one powerful thrust.  
  
"Oh thank you Mickie!"  
  
I cry out gratefully in both pain and pleasure.

Mickie doesn't respond with words, but with actions as she begins to give me the brutal butt pounding that I've had coming to me for a long time now.

As I lay there on my hands and knees receiving my first ever butt fucking from the woman I love a range of emotions went through me that the main one was an overwhelming feeling of submission. I had never felt so submissive in all my life. I had never felt like such a.......... such a.......... such a bottom!

I wondered if this is what it felt like for Mickie.

Thinking of my loving girlfriend who had done so much for me, not just today, and not just since we got together, but since I met her, I looked over my shoulder at her and saw something which both shocked me and turned me on at the same time.

There, relentlessly pounding into my pooper, was not my submissive little bottom of a girlfriend Mickie James but some dominating blonde top who was taking great pleasure in plowing her bitch's ass. She looks so confident, so in control, and so damn sexy.

I lowered my head in submission, feeling as if I wasn't worthy to look upon such a goddess.

If possible I felt even more like a bottom.

I began to find it hard to even remember Mickie as a bottom.

In my mind I see the events of the day unfold again, only this time I don't ask Mickie to top me, instead she gets tired of my crap and straps on the dildo, forces me to bend over and shoves that cock up my butt without any lubrication or thought for my well-being. I then imagine her butt fucking me for hours for her own amusement, telling me this is how it's going to be between us from now on. I then start to imagine our new lives together with Mickie as my top and me as her bottom. I imagine her taking me in all those places I took her. I imagine bending over for her and spreading my cheeks in every hotel room and bathroom we can find. I imagine myself bent over the head of a car, praying that no cars come past as I'm ruthlessly sodomise in broad daylight. I then imagine myself in the locker room showers, taking it up the ass in the exact same way I made Mickie take it that one time, only in my mind the shower room isn't empty, it's filled with all the other divas cheering Mickie on as she puts her bottom in her place.

  
This vision drives me crazy and I began to beg Mickie to fuck my ass even harder than she fucked my pussy.  
  
"Mickie please take me, fuck me, hurt me."  
  
I say unable to hold back telling her what I want or why I want it.  
  
"After what I’ve done to you and the way I’ve treated you I really do deserve it!"  
  
I add.  
  
"If you want it Trish I’ll give it to you."  
  
Mickie says sounding confused.  
  
"I don't want it, I need it. I need it more than anything and I needed from you, only you. Please Mickie fuck me."  
  
I cry out.  
  
After a few minutes I feel Mickie’s hands grip even tighter to my hips as she begins to really slam her cock into me with every ounce of strength she has.  
  
"Oh I love you Mickie."  
  
I cry.  
  
As I close my eyes and simply enjoy the ass fucking I deserve and am getting from the woman who loves me and who I love back.  
  
The speed of Mickie's thrusts continues to increase and increase I can feel myself getting closer and closer to orgasm with each and every thrust  
  
"Oh my GOD!"  
  
I moan loving what Mickie is doing to me.  
  
"Fuck my ass Mickie! Aaaaahhhhh. I love it! Oh yes. Fuck my ass like you own it."  
  
I say feeling myself coming close to the edge.  
  
"It's sssssooooo fucking good."  
  
I moan hoping that my moans are having an effect on Mickie.  
  
"More Mickie, please give me more. Fuck me Mickie!"  
  
Mickie doesn’t respond to what I am saying which makes me wonder what she is thinking the only thing I know for sure is that she hasn’t stopped butt fucking me and she is really giving it to me so much so that I don’t know how much longer I can hold on until finally I can’t any longer.  
  
"Oh fuck Mickie, here I cum!"  
  
I cry and almost fall flat on my stomach however some how despite my third orgasm of the evening being the most powerful of the lot I find the strength to hold myself up as I explode and keep exploding until once again my entire body is shaking like a rattlesnake’s tail. To my delight I hear Mickie let out a scream which hopefully means that the little dildo inside the strap on has done it's job and Mickie is cumming from fucking me.......... from fucking my ass! This thought drives me to even greater heights and even when I stop coming and Mickie slowly pulls her fake cock out of my ass I am unable to stop my body from shaking for quite some time after that.  
  
When I finally do stop shaking I lay down on my stomach and turn over onto my left side and see Mickie sitting next to me looking at me with an expression like she has a thousand questions that she wants to ask me and they are all running through her head at once.  
  
Despite wanting to explain why I needed her to fuck my ass and pussy the way she did I don’t know exacterly where to begin nor how she is going to take it and so I decide to wait for her to be the first to speak or ask me a question hoping that after she has asked me whatever it is she is going to ask me I will be able to find a way to answer all of her questions and explain myself to her in a way that she will hopefully understand.

Mickie's POV

I watch as Trish obeys my command, rolling over on to her stomach and getting up on her hands and knees.

My eyes are immediately drawn to Trish's round yet firm ass. Her ass, like every other part of her, is perfect and although I have spent a lot of time studying pictures of it and taking the odd glance when I think Trish isn't looking I have never had the chance to look at it in the way that I'm looking at it now. Even these past three weeks when we've been alone together as a couple I haven't had the nerve to have a good long look at her ass. But now things are different.

Although I'd like to spend longer staring at her ass there are other things to be done and I take a step towards her before stopping myself. I then turn around and walk back over to her bag. Reaching into it I'm not surprised to find what I am looking for in plain sight in the exact same place I found the strap on. After all, considering how often Trish butt fucks me the only thing that would be a surprise would be if she didn't keep a tube of KY jelly close at hand.

Grabbing the tube I make my way back over to her, the whole time feeling like a hungry predator closing in on it's prey.

Sitting down behind her and placing the KY jelly down beside me I take another good look at her beautiful ass. Wanting to get a better look I place my hands on her buttocks and spread her cheeks, exposing her dripping wet, freshly fucked pussy and the tiny, vulnerable puckered hole just above it. It looks so small. It's hard to imagine that I could get the dildo strapped around my waist inside there, but God knows I'm going to try my best.

Once again I think back to what Trish would do in this situation for guidance and a wicked smile crosses my face realising exactly what she would do next. It was something I had always wanted to do to her, and something that I would have no problems doing now.

Slowly lowering my head until I was right in front of that little rear entrance I close my eyes, stuck out my tongue, and gave one long lick of Trish's ass hole.

"Ooooohhhhh Mickie!" Trish moans softly as I gently began lapping at her back door.

Closing my lips around the tiny hole I gently increase the force behind my probing until the puckered entrance slowly opens to allow my tongue inside. Trish's ass doesn't taste bad at all, and I'm only filled with an incredible lust from doing something so taboo with her, especially when I know it's only preparation for something even more perverted.

Trish has done this to me many times and had always enjoyed it but, as with many other things we've done together, I've always wanted to try doing it to her and now that I'm getting the chance just like with everything else I try doing it to the best of my ability so hopefully she'll let me do it again. From her soft moans it sounds like I'm doing a good job, which is a good thing, because as far as I'm concerned tonight is all about her and making her feel good.

Reluctantly removing my tongue from her ass hole, I spread her cheeks as wide as possible with one hand while grabbing the KY jelly and awkwardly applying lubricant to my finger. I then press my digit to her virgin back door, rubbing lubricant on her tiny rear hole before applying pressure and slowly pushing it inside her, smiling to myself as I hear her moan. As I pushed the digit in to the knuckle I'm amazed at how tight her ass is. I had thought her pussy was tight, but the way her ass is squeezing down on my finger is amazing. It feels as if her ass is trying to squeeze the life out of me.

After giving her time to adjust I began to slowly slide the finger in and out, gently finger fucking her ass until I think she's loose enough for a second digit. Once I have lubed up another finger I gently work it into her, taking great satisfaction from the throaty growl she lets out as I do so.

"Do you like that Trish?" I ask, trying to disguise just how much fun I'm having teasing her like this, "You want me to fuck you in the ass?"

"Yes, I want you to fuck my ass Mickie." Trish said, with a neediness in her voice I wasn't expecting.

This ass play has obviously got her turned on something fierce and I can't help but use this is an opportunity to take revenge on her for all those times I was in need of a fucking and she decided to cruelly tease me. Of course the teasing only got me more wound and ready which is exactly what I want to do to her right now, get her ready, because obviously this is her first time taking something up the back way and I want to do everything that I can to make sure that I won't be hurting her.

After about a minute or two of continuous finger fucking Trish cried out in desperation, "Oh please Mickie, fuck my ass!"

There was such need in that cried that I just couldn't deny her. I don't think I could ever deny Trish something she truly wanted.

"Ok Trish." I said, slowly re-moving my fingers before grabbing the KY one last time and coating my strap on with the stuff.

In reality the dildo was well lubricated with Trish's pussy juice but as Grand Pappy used to say you can never be too careful.

When I don't think the dildo can be any more lubed I toss the KY jelly carelessly aside and press the tip of my strap on against the entrance to Trish's virgin back door. I begin pressing forward, as gently as I can, not wanting to hurt her more than necessary. I know from my own anal de-flowering that a little pain is unavoidable but it doesn't stop me from doing everything in my power to lessen the pain for her were I can.

Finally I watch as her tiny virgin ring slowly stretches around my shaft, gradually widening until just when I didn't think it could stretch any further her ass hole closes around the bulbous head announcing that I, little Mickie James, have taken the six times women's champion Trish Stratus's anal virginity.

Before I can get too caught up in a feeling of pride I hear Trish cry out in pain.

"AH!"

Immediately stopping I said at a mile a minute, "Trish are you alright? Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?"

While my voice is going a mile a minute my thoughts are going 1000 miles a second.

What have I done wrong? I swear I did it right. If you had done it right Mickie the woman you love wouldn't be crying out in pain you stupid bitch. Oh God what have I done? I can't believe I hurt Trish. How could I do this to her after everything she's done for me? And why the hell haven't I removed the strap on yet?

Just as I'm about to remove the strap on Trish speaks in a calm tone of voice which soothes my terrified soul, "I'm ok Mickie. No you didn't hurt me and no I don't want you to stop."

Calming myself down I take a moment to analyse the situation. I had known from the start that Trish would feel a little pain when I took her anal cherry and I had tried to prepare myself for it but when it happened I perhaps overreacted. Scratch that, I definitely overreacted. God dammit Mickie, how is Trish supposed to take you seriously as a top if you break character every five seconds. I've got to start acting more like a top or Trish is never going to let me do this to her again, and even worse maybe she'll get tired of a girlfriend who can only be a bottom and.......... no I don't want to even think about that.......... I can't even bring myself to think about that.......... I just have to prove to Trish that I'm worthy of her.......... that I'm worthy of topping her.

Awaking myself from my thoughts I begin to push my dildo further into her back passage, watching it as it slowly disappears up her butt. I definitely don't want to hurt her more than necessary and somehow I don't think shoving my fake cock balls deep in one thrust is quite the way to go about that. So instead I restrict myself to slowly sliding my strap on into her shit hole, one inch at a time.

Looking at the dildo protruding from my groin I can't help think it should be impossible for such an object to be slid into such a tiny hole, but there's her little tail pipe, which is only meant to be an exit only hole, slowly opening and adjusting itself to become a cock depository. And with every inch the disappears into her rectum I feel more and more powerful.

I mean, for God's sakes, this is Trish Stratus, multi-time women's champion and possibly the most famous diva ever in our business and right now she's on her hands and knees allowing me to take her in a way that she has let nobody take her before.

I can't help feel like this is bringing us closer together because now I have taken her anal virginity and she has taken mine. I can't stop a huge grin crossing my face at this wonderful thought and as I dwell on it I remember something about my first time. It's something which I intend to do now which is a little about stroking my own ego but mostly about reinforcing the idea of me being the top tonight.

Laying down I press myself into her back, and brush some of her hair out of the way so I can get at her neck before reaching around and cupping her boobs in my hands, taking great enjoyment in playing with her nipples, and squeezing another fresh round of soft moans from her. I begin to lick, suck and nibble the side of her neck as I continue the gentle tit torture.

I keep this up for a while before raising my head slightly so I can whisper in her ear. "Trish.......... do you remember what you said to me just before you slid your cock into my ass for the first time?"

Trish lets out a long moan, which tells me she remembers exactly what she said and she knows exactly what's coming.

"You said you were about to make me your bitch.......... well Trish.........." I said pushing the last inch of strap on cock into her ass, "Who's the bitch now?"

I had never felt so powerful as when I've buried my dildo in Trish's butt. The way she moaned as her ass hole submitted to me drove me crazy and it was all I could do not to just start ruthlessly sodomising her. I was overwhelmed with lust at the idea of turning the WWE's golden girl into my bitch. And I wanted to hear it from her own lips. I wanted her to tell me that she was my bitch. But she hadn't answered me and I became enraged. After all, I was the top, how dare my bottom not answer me.

"I said who's the bitch now Trish?" I said, my voice demanding as I pulled on her hair.

"Me.........." Trish whimpered softly, "I'm the bitch."

"And who's bitch are you?" I ask, wanting to rub it in.

"Yours." she replied like a obedient little bitch, "I'm your bitch.......... only your bitch.......... Mickie James's bitch!"

"Good.........." I said before giving her a long lick up the side of her neck, "Because now I'm going to fuck you like a bitch!"

And with that I lifted myself up, took a firm grip of her hips and slowly pulled my strap on out and prepared to slam back inside her shitter with all my might.

I was about to plow back into her pooper with every ounce of my strength when I suddenly stop myself. What was I doing. There was no way Trish was ready for the hard ass pounding I so desperately wanted to give her. I needed to soften her back door up a little first.

So I slowly slid back into her shit hole, gently repeating the process as I began to steadily butt fuck the woman I love. After a while I think of increasing the pace but decided against it. I figure when Trish is ready she'll let me know and I'll increase the power behind my thrusts just a little until she lets me know she's ready for a little more until eventually I'm sodomising her in the way I truly want to be sodomising her right now. The last thing I want to do is pound her ass when her ass ain't ready.

But, much sooner than I would have expected, Trish gets my attention.

"Mickie." she says hesitantly, as if she's worried about what she's about to say.

I myself become worried that maybe I'm doing this wrong, that maybe despite my best efforts I'm hurting her and she wants me to go slower, or that she wants a break, or that maybe she's even fed up of this and she just wants to stop. Oh please, don't let her want to stop.

"Yes Trish." I said, trying to sound like a top and not a nervous wreck.

"Now that you've taken my anal cherry." she said nervously, "I want you to fuck my ass the same way you fucked my pussy."

I'm honestly shocked by this. There's just no possible way that Trish's ass hole has adjusted to something as big as this dildo invading it already. Is there? And even if it is, does she really want me to fuck her that hard already? The thing is even though I could clearly hear the nervousness in her voice I could also hear the need that was there and I couldn't stand the idea of denying the woman I loved something she really wanted. However I had to be sure that this is what she wanted.

So, making sure that I'd heard her clearly I said, "You mean like my whore, my slut and my bitch?"

She swallowed softly and said, "Yes.......... please Mickie I need it!"

Her voice was just so full of need that I just couldn't stop myself from doing it.

I slowly removed my strap on from her ass, watching as the whole stretched around my big piece of man-made meat until only the tip remained inside her.

I closed my eyes, and prayed that if I hurt her she would forgive me.

With every ounce of strength I possessed I slammed back in to her shitter, burying every single inch of my dildo inside her ass.

"Oh thank you Mickie!" Trish cried out.

I couldn't tell whether she was in pleasure or pain or both but I decided not to worry about it. I decided that right now Trish didn't need Mickie James, her caring and loving girlfriend. I decided she needed Mickie James, the cold hearted bitch who was going to slam fuck her shit hole with out a single thought for her well-being.

Pounding into her pooper like that was giving me incredible emotional pain.

The thing that hurt the most was that part of me was enjoying this. Part of me was enjoying the idea of using her body for my pleasure, and I was getting a lot of pleasure out of this. Through out the blow job and the pussy fuck that little dildo inside the strap on was banging away inside me and I was really surprised that it hadn't got me off already. I didn't know I had this kind of self restraint. But the thing was, even though the little dildo was doing a great job of getting me off, it wasn't turning me on even half as much as fucking Trish up her amazing ass.

This was Trish Stratus, the WWE's golden girl, a six times women's champion, and perhaps the greatest women's wrestler ever and here she was bent over with an 8 inch dildo buried up her butt, receiving the ass fucking of a life time by little old me. Although I loved Trish with all my heart I couldn't deny that considering who she was and everything she stood for I was taking tremendous pleasure in butt fucking her, and that made me feel guilty. I felt guilty for enjoying this, but I ploughed on, and in to her pooper, regardless, determined to give her the ass fucking that she had been begging for.

Looking down at her I'm amazed at what I see.

There before me is not my strong confident top of a girlfriend Trish Stratus, but some weak, whimpering, little bottom who needs her strong top to fuck her up the ass.

Just then the woman that looks a lot like my strong confident top of a girlfriend Trish Stratus looks round at me and at that moment I have never felt so powerful.......... so in control.......... so much like.......... a top, in all my life.

It's in that moment I realise that right now, Trish doesn't want to be a bottom.......... Trish doesn't need to be a bottom.......... Trish is a bottom.......... a bottom that needs to be fucked up her ass by her top.......... me.

And I don't want to be a top.......... I don't need to be a top.......... I am a top.......... I'm Trish Stratus's top.......... and right now I'm going to butt fuck my bottom until she can't sit properly for a week.

I try and increase my thrusts but there's not much I can do, I'm already pounding into her pooper with a ferocious speed which even I wasn't aware that I was capable of.

Whimpering beneath me my bottom lowers her head submissively and she accepts the sodomy I'm giving her.......... the sodomy she wanted.

Remembering this is something she asked for helps awaken me from my anal lust somewhat and I realise what a wonderful opportunity this is for us.

While I don't think I could give up being a bottom completely, and I highly doubt Trish would ever give up being a top completely, I've managed to find out that I like being a top and Trish clearly likes being a bottom.

I began imagining what this revelation will do for our relationship. I began imagining bending Trish over and butt fucking her everywhere we go from now on. I imagined butt fucking Trish in hotel rooms like this one, in the locker room showers, and in every bathroom all over the world. I then imagined taking off the strap on, handing it over to her and spreading my cheeks so she can repay the favour. I imagined us continuously swapping places, one second I'm the top, the next I'm the bottom, never being able to tell whether it's going to be my ass or hers which is the next to be fucked, living every day in anal paradise for the rest of our lives together. And then I realised it's not just an anal paradise, it's a pussy paradise as well. Pussy, ass, tits, and strap on cock, what more could a bisexual girl want? The love of her life providing all the sexual goodness? Oh hell yeah! Mickie James, welcomed to paradise.

I'm awoken from my thoughts by Trish's voice.

"Mickie please take me, fuck me, hurt me." Trish cried out, throwing herself back against my thrusts, "After what I've done to you and the way I've treated you I really do deserve it!"

This really confuses me. Trish wants me to hurt her? And Trish think she deserves to be hurt because of the way she's been treating me? With the exception of the emotional and physical pain of having to face her in the ring I can't think of a single moment that she's ever hurt me, nor can I think of a single moment I didn't like or regret.

Even though I'm not sure what to make of her comments, I continue to plow into her ass, wanting to give her the butt fucking she's begging for.

"If you want it Trish, I'll give it to you." I said, verbally letting her know that I want to give her what she wants, even if I'm not sure at this point exactly what that is. Apart from a good hard butt fucking of course.

"I don't want it, I need it." Trish wept, her voice alone telling me just how much she needed this, "I need it more than anything and I need it from you, only you. Please Mickie fuck me."

The need in her voice, the need in her words, the need that was radiating off her, it all just broke my heart and I just couldn't stop myself from giving her what she needed. Grabbing onto her hips tightly I start sodomising her with every ounce of my strength, holding absolutely nothing back.

"Oh I love you Mickie." Trish squealed like a happy pig as I brutally buggered her with a force that I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy.

I'm not sure how long this violent ass pounding went on. In some ways it felt like an eternity and in others it felt like only a moment before Trish started going crazy.

"Oh my god! Fuck my ass Mickie! Aaaaahhhhh. I love it. Oh yes. Fuck my ass like you own it."

Trish's moans may have been just mindless ramblings at this point but I couldn't help feel like at that moment I did own her ass, like it was mine to do with as I pleased, like she was mine to do with as I pleased. She was my bottom, and I was her top. I owned her, and she owned me. As far as I was concerned we owned each other.

Trish continued in her lust crazed ramblings.

"It's sssssooooo fucking good. More Mickie, please give me more. Fuck me Mickie!"

I don't respond to her, because she is so lost in the pleasure of her first butt fucking I'm not entirely sure that she would hear me, or even be able to understand me at this point. So instead, I just concentrate on continuing to give her the hardest ass pounding I'm capable of, desperately trying to keep myself from cumming before Trish does. I don't even know when this orgasm crept up on me. Sure I had been experiencing tremendous pleasure since I strapped on the dildo and had been fighting off an orgasm for a long time, but now the urge to cum was excruciating and the only thing that kept me going was my love for Trish and my desire to give her the greatest butt fucking possible.

Finally I hear Trish scream, "Oh fuck Mickie, here I cum!"

Her screams became deafening as her body began to shake like she was possessed by some kind of daemon. Almost seconds after she began to cry in orgasmic joy her cries were joined by mine. After what felt like a lifetime of impaling myself on a dildo caught up with me and I came, never missing a stroke inside her ass hole, wanting her first anal orgasm to be so powerful that she would have no choice but allow me to do this to her again.

However I was exhausted from all the fucking. I had no idea how much work went into being a top. My entire body is aching and I'm surprised I am able to keep this up as long as I am. I tried my best to keep pounding her butt through her orgasm but her climax seemed never ending and eventually I had to slow down or I would kill myself from exhaustion.

To my amazement even when I pull out Trish's body continues to shake violently for quite some time until finally she falls onto her stomach and rolls onto her side to look at me. I had taken a seat beside her on the bed and watched her as she recovered from her orgasm. I had been concerned, but now I see the blissful aftermath on her face. It's the same one that always appears on someone's face when they've had great sex, so I'm no longer worried about her physically, but I am worried about her mentally. I'm not worried about the way she acted during her first butt fucking because in my first anal experience I had problems coping with the wonderfully weird pleasure of back door sex, but I am worried that things she said. I've got thousands of questions racing through my head right now but I decide to start off with one.

"Mickie please take me, fuck me, hurt me." Ok so that wasn't so much a question as a reminder of something that she said but I can't stop myself from continuing, "After what I've done to you and the way I've treated you I really do deserve it!"

I watch Trish closely, waiting for a response but she doesn't even blink.

I'm not sure how to read that so, summoning all my courage, I said, ".......... what did you mean by that?"

Still no response.

"What have you done to me?" I said, not asking Trish as her top but as her girlfriend who loves her, "And what is it that you think you deserve?"

After a second she gulps and lowers her head.

I have to wait a little longer for a reply but it finally comes.

"Mickie.......... I don't deserve you.........." Trish said in a soft voice, not looking me in the eye.

"What?" I said, thoroughly confused.

"I don't deserve you.........." Trish repeated, a tear running down her cheek which makes my heart break, "all this time.......... I've been using you.......... to get back at her.......... but not any more Mickie.......... I promise.......... I don't expect you to let me top you any more.......... but that's ok.......... I'm happy to be your bottom after the way I treated you.......... and I don't expect you.......... to forgive me.........."

I can hear the tears welling up in her and before they start seriously falling I'm by her side, pulling her into my arms and holding her for the first time, not just in our relationship, but ever. Before we got together it was always me crying in Trish's arms, and since we've got together I've had no reason to cry, but I've never seen Trish this way before, and although I hate to see her cry, I have to say that I'm glad I get to be the one comforting her and, although I shouldn't be thinking this right now, I love the feeling of her in my arms.

After a while I decide it's my turn to do some talking.

"Trish.........."

A long silence follows.

"Yes Mickie.........."

"Who were you trying to get back at?" I ask, not really sure I want to know, but deciding to ask anyway. She doesn't answer so I decide to clarify, even though I'm pretty sure she knows what I'm talking about, "before.......... you said, 'You've been using me.......... to get back at her'.......... well.......... who's her?"

After a long pause she finally answers, "Lita.........."

She waits for my reaction but unlike before I don't even try and pretend that I'm surprised.

".......... When she.......... when she left me.......... it hurt.......... and I thought I was over her.......... but apparently I'm not.......... at least not sexually.......... and I treated you how she liked to be treated sometimes.......... and I think that on some level I was trying to get revenge on her through you.......... I know that sounds stupid.......... but it's how I feel and I'm sorry Mickie.......... I'm so sorry.........." Trish trailed off.

I take a little while to analyse this before reaching down to put my finger gently under her chin. She had been using my breasts as a pillow so I slowly brought her head up until she was looking upwards at me.

"Firstly.......... I have never been even half as happy as I have been with you and these past three weeks have been absolute heaven.......... but I think some things need to change.........." she nodded and looked as if I was about to sentence her to death or something. I can't believe she doesn't know by now that I would never truly hurt her, "I liked being a bottom for you Trish.......... and I very much want to be a bottom for you again.......... but after tonight I definitely want to top you sometimes as well.........." I said, hoping she wouldn't mind what I was about to say next, "so.......... what I suggest is from now on we be equal partners in this relationship.......... that means some of the time I'm the top, some of the time you're the top.........." she looked at me for a minute and then smiled one of the biggest ear to ear smiles I had ever seen, "and by the way.......... I loved every single moment of everything you did to me.......... although I wouldn't mind if you could be gentle with me once in a while."

There was a long pause as Trish took in all this information before finally she said, "But.......... how do I.......... how do we decide who's the top and who's the bottom?"

I smile and said, "We'll just play it by ear. Like if you're in a dominant mood and I'm in a submissive mood then you can top me.......... and if I'm in a dominant mood and you're in a submissive mood then I can top you."

".......... and what if we're both in a submissive mood?" Trish asks.

"Then we make slow, gentle love." I said shrugging, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

".......... and what if we're both in a dominant mood?" Trish asks.

".......... Then we could wrestle!" I said, half joking, half not joking, as I envision us wrestling naked on the floor for the right to dominate the other.

Either Trish is thinking the same thing or she finds the idea funny as hell because she lets out a little laugh, before the smile on her face slowly disappears and she stares into my eyes. I become lost in hers also and thing ceased to be funny as our lips meet in a passionate kiss.

The kiss isn't as frantic as some of the others we've had, but it's filled with just as much if not more love and tenderness. If anything it's more of a declaration of our love for each other than anything else which seems to go on forever. I wish it could go on forever but ultimately weariness sets in and we break the kiss, settling back down onto the bed.

I pull the covers over us as I wrap my arms around Trish, holding her tightly to me like the most precious thing in the world, which is what she is to me.

Drifting off to sleep I can't help smile because for someone who has acted like such a top Trish shore was willing to play the bottom tonight. What was that, from the top to the bottom within seconds? Ha. Oh well, one thing I can guarantee is our lives are about to get a whole lot more fun, and considering how much fun I've been having lately I guess I'm in for the time of my life.

Trish’s POV  
  
"Mickie please take me, fuck me, hurt me."  
  
Mickie says finally repeating what I said or rather begged her to do to me just a few moments ago.  
  
"After what I've done to you and the way I've treated you I really do deserve it!"  
  
She adds watching me like a hawk.  
  
I do my best to try and think of a response however I can’t seem to come up with one nor can I seem to come up with an explanation due to me partly not wanting to tell Mickie the truth and yet feeling the need to.  
  
"What did you mean by that?"  
  
Mickie asks me after a brief silence between us.  
  
"What have you done to me?"  
  
She then asked me causing me to swallow hard and feel fresh tears begin to build behind my eyes.  
  
"An what is it that you think you deserve?"  
  
Mickie asks me again after a brief silence between us.  
  
I slowly hang my head willing to let the tears flow freely however unwilling to let Mickie see them.  
  
"Mickie."  
  
I say finally speaking for the first time since I warned her that I was going to cum.  
  
"I don't deserve you."  
  
I say meaning every word that I say.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mickie asks sounding confused.  
  
"I don't deserve you."  
  
I say again wanting to simply ball my eyes out however the tears run silently down my cheeks.  
  
"All this time."  
  
I continue on.  
  
"I've been using you...........to get back at her."  
  
I say with emphasis on the "her"  
  
"But not any more Mickie."  
  
I say wanting to shake my head and look up at Mickie however I don‘t do either I simply keep my head hung and continue on with what I feel I need to say or rather tell her.  
  
I promise...........I don't expect you to let me top you any more. But that's ok...........I'm happy to be your bottom after the way I treated you."  
  
I say wanting to smile at the thought of being Mickie‘s bottom from now on and getting my ass fucked the way it just was. However I return my focus to the current situation and not the future.  
  
"An I don't expect you...........to forgive me."  
  
I say feeling the bed move and then feeling Mickie pull me into her arms part of me wants to resist and yet another part of me doesn’t want to and it is the part of me that doesn’t want to that I listen to as she holds me for the first time ever.  
  
"Trish."  
  
Mickie says after a long silence.  
  
"Yes Mickie."  
  
I say after another long silence.  
  
"Who were you trying to get back at?"  
  
She asks me.  
  
I don’t say anything having a gut feeling that she knows who and yet wondering why if she knows who I am referring to she wants me to say her name?  
  
"Before you said, 'You've been using me...........to get back at her"  
  
Mickie says.  
  
"Well who's her?"  
  
Mickie asks me.  
  
"Lita."  
  
I say after closing my eyes and opening them again slowly feeling unable to lie to her as I wait for her reaction however much to my surprise Mickie doesn’t react at all which causes me to continue on.  
  
"When she. When she left me...........it hurt. An I thought I was over her...........but apparently I'm not. At least not sexually. An I treated you how she liked to be treated sometimes. An I think that on some level I was trying to get revenge on her through you."  
  
I say able to imagine how Mickie must be feeling hearing this and yet now that I have started I can‘t stop.  
  
"I know that sounds stupid."  
  
I say wanting her to tell me that it sounds stupid even though I have a feeling Mickie maybe able to imagine what I am going through.  
  
"But it's how I feel and I'm sorry Mickie."  
  
I say meaning every word once again.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
I finish off by saying.  
  
Mickie doesn’t respond verbally in point of fact she doesn’t respond at all not for a few minutes at least after a few minutes of waiting Mickie finally reaches down and places a finger under my chin with the greatest of gentleness and lifts my head up until I am looking up at her.  
  
"Firstly. I have never been even half as happy as I have been with you and these past three weeks have been absolute heaven."  
  
Mickie says looking down at me.  
  
"But I think some things need to change."  
  
She adds.  
  
I nod my head willing to change whatever I have to in order to keep Mickie with me for as long as possible.  
  
"I liked being a bottom for you Trish."  
  
Mickie says which makes me want to look at her in surprise however I manage to keep my face expressionless.  
  
"An I very much want to be a bottom for you again. But after tonight I definitely want to top you sometimes as well."  
  
Mickie goes on.  
  
I am too speechless to respond as I continue looking at her.  
  
"So."  
  
Mickie says taking my silence as a chance for her to continue.  
  
"What I suggest is from now on we be equal partners in this relationship."  
  
Mickie says.  
  
I think about this and realise that in every aspect of our relationship we have been equal partners..........except for the bedroom or rather except for when it came to sex/lovemaking then it was dominant and submissive with me being the dominant and her being the submissive or put another way me being the top and her being the bottom……….just like how me and Lita used to be I also realise.  
  
"That means some of the time I'm the top, some of the time you're the top."  
  
Mickie says bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
I slowly begin to smile an ear to ear smile more than happy and more than willing to accept this change in our relationship.  
  
"An by the way. I loved every single moment of everything you did to me."  
  
Mickie tells me which shocks me again however I manage to hide it under my smile.  
  
"Although I wouldn't mind if you could be gentle with me once in a while."  
  
She adds.  
  
I swallow hard at this realising that I want the same thing I want to be able to be rough with Mickie sometimes and other times I want to be able to be the way she has just said and yet I know that due to me having been rough not just with Mickie but with Lita too basically due to the fact that I have not been gentle with a woman in sometime it isn’t going to be easy for me to be that right away. However for Mickie I am determined that I am going to learn how to be gentle again.  
  
"But."  
  
I say suddenly realising something.  
  
"How do I."  
  
I quickly stop and change my words.  
  
"I mean how do WE decide who's the top and who's the bottom?"  
  
I ask her.  
  
Mickie smiles an ear to ear smile of her own back at me.  
  
"We'll just play it by ear."  
  
Mickie tells me which confuses me.  
  
"Like if you're in a dominant mood and I'm in a submissive mood then you can top me. An if I'm in a dominant mood and you're in a submissive mood then I can top you."  
  
Mickie then explains.  
  
"An what if we're both in a submissive mood?"  
  
I ask her thinking fast.  
  
"Then we make slow gentle love."  
  
Mickie says shrugging her shoulders.  
  
I smile even more hoping that Mickie will be in a submissive mood as often as possible due to the fact that I am going to make sure that I am in a submissive mood as often as possible.  
  
"An what if we're both in a dominant mood?"  
  
I asks intent on making myself the submissive in this relationship at least for a while hopefully so that I will be able to learn how to love Mickie the slow gentle way and then and only then will I be willing to love her the rough way again.  
  
"Then we could wrestle!"  
  
Mickie says.  
  
I look at her wondering if she is serious or if she is joking however despite the fact that she is smiling I can’t tell if she is joking or if she is serious I also realise that I don’t care due to the thought or rather the idea of me and Mickie fighting one and other nude in our hotel room(s) to see who get’s to dominate the other would be a very interesting thing to have happening especially once this feud/storyline is finished with it will give us something else to fight over.  
  
I laugh uncontrollably as I slowly stop smiling and simply look into Mickie’s eyes and move my lips towards her’s until they are touching and I can once again feel the passion and love that Mickie has for me not just via her lips but also radiating from her however this time she isn’t the only one radiating love and passion via their lips and via their bodies I am returning the love and passion as much as I can.  
  
Apart from being able to feel the passion and love Mickie has for me and I have for her I can also feel us both feeling something else tiredness and I slowly break the kiss as we both settle back down onto the bed and I watch with a smile as Mickie pulls the covers over both of us and then wraps her arms around me holding her tightly as if she’s afraid I’m going to get up and go somewhere.  
  
As I feel myself drifting off to sleep I can’t help but continue to smile what a night it has been a night of firsts for both me and Mickie as well as a night of revelations discovery realisations whatever you want to call it it’s certainly a night I won’t forget.  
  
I think for the first time my life is finally back in order I have a beautiful woman who loves me and I love her and from now on I am going to make love to her weather she is the bottom or I am the top it doesn’t matter she’s the one I’m going to be with fully when we’re making love.  
  
An as for Lita. Lita means nothing to me anymore she’s my past and Mickie is my present my present and so help me god I am going to make sure that she is also my future as well.

The End.


End file.
